Edikt der Gerechtigkeit
by u-r-only-my-shadow
Summary: Nach Hogwarts. Als Hermine Draco vor dem Kuss des Dementors rettet, hat sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass er drei Monate lang in ihrer Aufsicht in ihrem Haus leben würde. HermioneDraco und HarryGinny. Übersetzung.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer (gilt für alle folgenden Kapitel): Mir gehört nichts, gar nichts... weder das Recht für die Figuren etc. (das gehört J. K. Rowling), noch das Recht für diese Fic (das gehört Enigmatic Wayfarer) ... obwohl, mir gehört das Recht an dieser Übersetzung

* * *

Prolog

Hermine war mittlerweile 21 und die am besten ausgebildete Hexe in der Zauberwelt. Sie hatte Cornelius Fudges Ruf mit Hilfe von Rita Skeeter zerstört, als sie in ihrem 7. Jahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, war, und daher wurde ihr, als sie ihre Ausbildung beendet hatte, sofort die Stelle als Zaubereiminister/-Ministerin angeboten.

Obwohl sie dieses Angebot zuerst abgelehnt hatte, wurde ihr der Job mehrfach erneut angeboten und nur ein Jahr später, im Alter von 19 Jahren, nahm sie an.

Durch Hermiones Posten als Zaubereiministerin gelang es Dumbledores Armee und dem Orden des Phönix, viele neue Unterstützer zu gewinnen, so dass das ultimative Duell zwischen Harry Potter und Lord Voldemort möglich wurde. Während diesem ‚Kampf der Zauberer' wurden viele Mitglieder des Ordens und der DA getötet, unter ihnen Albus Dumbledore. Nach seinem Tod wurde Voldemort übermütig und glaubte, er seie unbesiegbar. Er forderte Harry zu einem Duell und Harry, der für dieses Duell bereit war, nahm die Herausforderung mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht an.

Da Voldemort arrogant war und nicht glaubte, dass ein 20-jähriger Mann ihn besiegen könnte, hatte er Harry seinen Rücken zugedreht und ermunterte seine Todesser ihn anzufeuern, als Harry ihn mit einem Reine-Liebe-Fluch traf, den Hermine nur für einen einzigen Zweck kreiert hatte:

Damit Harry Voldemort zerstören konnte.

Voldemort hatte vor Schmerz laut aufgeschrieen, weil das einzige, das er nicht ertragen konnte, Liebe war. Da er allerdings nicht menschlich genug war, um zu sterben, wurde seine Seele in einen Stein gesperrt. Der Stein nahm ein strahlendes smaragdgrün an, was an Voldemorts Blutverwandtschaft mit Salazar Slytherin lag. Harry hatte diesen Stein schnell eingesteckt, für den Fall, dass irgendeiner von Voldemorts treu ergebenen Todessern dachte, sie könnten Voldemorts Körper ein drittes Mal wiedererschaffen. Alle Todesser, die dem Duell beigewohnt hatten, wurden betäubt und nach Azkaban geschickt.

Hermine hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Dementoren aus Azkaban geschickt wurden, als sie erst einmal Zaubereiministerin war, und aufgrund ihrer engen Bindung zu Hagrids kleinem Bruder Grwap hatte sie es geschafft, die Riesen, die noch in den Bergen geblieben waren, dazu zu bekommen, von diesen herabzusteigen und Azkaban zu bewachen. Die einzige Angelegenheit, zu der das Ministerium die Dementoren noch benutzte, war, wenn diese den Kuss des Dementors ausführen sollten.

Die Verwüstung durch Dumbledores Tod war gewaltig. Keiner wollte glauben, dass Dumbledore wirklich tot war, er war immer da gewesen und das war genau das, was jeder so an ihm gemocht hatte. Da Dumbledore die Welt verlassen hatte, wandten sich alle Harry und Hermine, ihren neuen Helden, ihren Rettern. Harry war ein Held, da er Voldemort besiegt hatte, und Hermine war eine Heldin, da sie den Reie-Liebe-Fluch kreiert hatte, mit dem Harry Voldemort besiegen konnte.

Jeder mit Ausnahme derer, die Harry und Hermine kannten, stellte sich die beiden als das perfekte Paar vor, das perfekte Paar der Kraft. Aber schon der Gedanke allein ließ Hermine sich fühlen, als sei ein Dementor in der Nähe. Sie und Harry würden niemals zusammen sein, sie waren sehr gute Freunde, aber irgendetwas darüber hinaus war für keinen der beiden jemals eine Alternative gewesen.

Harry und Ginny Weasley andererseits waren definitiv für einander bestimmt. Sobald sie in Harrys siebtem Jahr zusammen gekommen waren, hatten sie überhaupt nicht mehr von einander losgelassen. Das war nun vier Jahre her und seitdem warteten alle ihre Freunde darauf, dass sich die beiden verloben würden, da sie beide gesagt hatten, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis sie heiraten würden.

Hermine mochte ihre Freunde sehr gern, aber sie hatte niemanden ganz besonderen in ihrem Leben. Sie wurde von einigen unsensiblen Männern tief verletzt und danach hatte sie sich vorgenommen, dass dies nicht noch einmal passieren sollte. Immer, wenn sie zum Tanz aufgefordert wurde, oder wenn jemand in einem Club ein Getränk anbot, lehnte sie freundlich ab und erfand nette Entschuldigungen wie „Ich trau' mich nicht, zu tanzen." oder „Ich trinke keinen Alkohol." Sie ging sogar so weit, dass die zu einem Mann, der offensichtlich einen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen hatte, sagte: „Ich muss heute Nacht noch nach Hause fahren". Aber er hatte sie nicht verstanden, da Zauberer und Hexen nicht Auto fuhren, und so hatte Hermine einfach Harry herbeigerufen, so dass er diesen Kerl für sie abwimmeln konnte.

* * *

Ich bin gespannt zu hören, was ihr darüber denkt. Das hier ist nur so was wie ne Einleitung, die grob die Ausgangssituation erzählt... daher wird das erste Kapitel auch noch in den nächsten Tagen hochgeladen.

Wie oben bereits erwähnt, ist das Original von Enigmatic Wayfarer und bei ff . net unter dem Titel „Edict of Justice" zu finden, wer also nicht warten kann, der kann dort weiterlesen. Die Autorin würde sich genau so wie ich über ein Review freuen (#hint#), also entweder direkt an sie oder aber hier was schreiben, ich leite das dann weiter (natürlich könnt ihr auch uns beiden schreiben, das wäre ganz besonders toll )

u-r-only-my-shadow


	2. Azkaban

Also, hier ist die eigentliche Geschichte. Der Prolog war nur dazu da, um über alles zu informieren...

Kapitel Eins - Azkaban

Hermine saß mit einer Tasse Kaffee in cer Hand auf der Fensterbank und ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, denn draußen regnete es und das war genau so, wie sie es mochte.

Sie trug eine dunkelblaue Robe und ihre Haare waren aus dem strengen Pferdeschwanz gelöst und vielen in lockeren Wellen ihren schmalen Rücken herab. Hermine hatte gerade einen stressigen Tag im Ministerium beendet und war nach Hause gekommen, um sich zu duschen und früh ins Bett zu gehen.

Aber ihre Pläne wurden vernichtet: Harry apparierte plötzliche in die Mitte ihres Eingangsbereichs, einen besorgten Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. In seiner Eile sah er Hermine, die auf der Fensterbank saß, erst nicht.

„Hermine! Wo bist du?", rief er, während er sich suchend umschaute. Er ging zum Ende der Treppe, die nach oben zum Rest von Hermines Haus führte. „Ich muss wirklich dringend mit dir sprechen!"

„Hinter dir.", sagte Hermine sanft von ihrem Sitzplatz aus. Erleichterung durchflutete Harry als er zu ihr herübereilte, er zog ein kleines samtenes Schächtelchen aus seiner Hosentasche und öffnete es. Ein Verlobungsring.

„Oh Harry! Ich will!", sagte Hermine lachend. Harry wich geschockt von ihr zurück. Er wollte gerade erklären, dass Hermine sich irrte, als diese sagte: „Darling, ich liebe dich, aber du brauchst wirklich ein bisschen mehr Sinn für Humor. Oder zumindest für meinen."

Harry starrte sie finster an. Er ging hinüber zur Couch und ließ sich hineinfallen. „Ich habe Sinn für Humor."

„Wie auch immer, Harry.", sagte Hermine und trank einen kleine Schluck Kaffee. „Also, lass uns den Ring mal begutachten. Wann willst du sie fragen?"

Hermine rutschte vom Fenster weg und setzte sich neben Harry. Sie zog das Schächtelchen aus seinem Griff und öffnete es erneut um den Ring zu untersuchen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Wann wirst du Ginny bitten, dich zu heiraten? Es ist ziemlich offensichtlich, dass das ein Verlobungsring ist.", sagte Hermine langsam und herablassend. Der Ring war silbern und hatte kleine Diamanten, die um einen großen Stein in der Mitte gesetzt waren. Der Stein war grün, circa einen Kubikzentimeter groß und sein Inneres schien in wirbelnden Farben zu leuchten. Für Hermine sah er aus wie –

„Voldemort", sagte Harry und bestätigte damit Hermines Vermutung. „Ich habe den Stein, in dem seine Seele gefangen ist, in den Ring einfertigen lassen. Denkst du, das ist zu viel? Meinst du, Ginny würde Voldemorts Seele an ihrem Finger tragen wollen? Natürlich nur, wenn sie ‚ja' sagt.", fügte Harry betrübt hinzu.

„Harry, du Dummkopf! Natürlich wird sie ja sagen!", rief Hermine und schlug Harry an den Kopf. „Ich denke, der Ring ist perfekt. Du weißt genau so gut wie ich, dass Ginny total entzückt sein wird, wenn sie den Leuten erzählen kann, dass ihr Verlobter ihr Voldemorts gefangene Seele in ihrem Verlobungsring anvertraut hat."

Harry seufzte und umarmte Hermine. Er sah sehr erleichtert und viel ruhiger aus als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er Hermines Haus betreten hatte. „Mmh. Ich werde sie heute Abend in ein Restaurant in Paris einladen. Ich hatte vor, sie dann zu fragen." Harry sah, wie sich Hermines Augen mit ungeweinten Tränen füllten.

„Oh, das ist so romantisch.", weinte sie und wischte sich die umgewollten Tränen weg. „Ihr zwei könnt so glücklich sein, dass ihr euch gefunden habt."

Harry stand auf und zog Hermine in eine enge Umarmung. Sie schluchzte leise, denn egal wie lange es schon her war, dass man ihr das Herz gebrochen hatte, es schmerzte immer noch, daran zu denken. „Sch... du wirst jemanden finden, Granny." Harry verwendete ihren Spitznamen aus Hogwarts. Alle ihre Freunde nannten Hermine ‚Granny', da ihr Nachname ‚Granger' war. Es war ein einfaches Zeichen von Zuneigung. „Und er wird dich mehr lieben als alles andere im Universum. Er wird liebevoll und hinreißend sein. Jemand wie ich."

Hermine lachte über Harrys versuch, einen Witz zu machen. Er lächelte zu ihr herunter. „Siehst du? Ich habe wohl einen Sinn für Humor."

Hermine lachte und machte sich von ihm los. Sie wischte sich über ihre Wangen und nahm ihre Kaffeetasse, die vergessen auf dem Kaffeetisch stand. Sie trank den Rest und sagte traurig: „Tut mir leid. Du hast gerade die beste und wichtigste Nacht deines Lebens vor dir und ich ruiniere sie durch mein Geflenne."

Hermine ging in die Küche um ihre Tasse in das Spülbecken zu stellen und Harry folgte ihr. „Du brauchst wirklich ein Haustier oder so was." Hermine schnaubte aus Geringschätzung.

„Nachdem ich Krumbein getötet habe? Ich denke nicht."

„Du hast ihn nicht getötet. Er ist weggelaufen und hat sich selbst ausgeschaltet, dann wurde er von einem Auto überfahren.", sagte Harry. Es schaute auf seine Uhr und wurde blass. „Ich muss gehen. Wünsch mir Glück!"

"Würde ich ja, aber du brauchst es nicht." Hermine küsste ihn auf die Wange bevor er disapparierte.

Aber so schnell wie er weg war, so schnell kam er wieder. „Der Ring! Oh, danke! Tschüss." Hermine hatte den Ring schon erwartungsvoll festgehalten. Sie lachte und verließ die Küche um die Treppen hoch und ins Bett zu gehen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hermine aufgeschreckt auf. Ihr Wecker ging ihr auf die Nerven, sodass sie ihn mürrisch ausstellte. 

Sie stand auf, räkelte sich, gähnte und stapfte die Halle runter ins Bad. Nachdem sie erst ein mal geduscht hatte, fühlte sie sich schon um einiges wacher. Sie mühte sich ab, etwas für die Arbeit zum Anziehen zu finden, da sie sie heute für die jährliche Überprüfung der Zauberministerin nach Azkaban musste.

Sie musste professionell aussehen unter all diesen heruntergekommenen, widerlichen Todessern, die dort weggesperrt waren, denn sie hasste es so schon genug, dorthin zu gehen, ohne dass die anderen sie bewerteten. Sie entschied sich für eine grüne Robe und ließ ihre Haare offen. Hermine trug noch etwas Make-up auf, dann stand sie vor dem Spiegel und begutachtete sich.

Ihr Kopf fiel langsam nach vorne, da sie noch nicht richtig wach war. Er knallte an den Spiegel, was sie laut fluchen ließ.

Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und keuchte auf. Es war bereits 8:01 Uhr und sie sollte um 8:00 Uhr in Azkaban sein. Es war irgendwie ironisch, dass sie sich heute verspäten würde, da sie noch nie vorher zu spät gekommen war.

Sie rannte die Treppen runter und sprang über ihre Couch in die Küche, wo sie hastig einen Kaffee trank und einen Muffin anbiss, bevor sie ins Ministerium disapparierte. Sie landete in ihrem Büro und eilte hinaus zu ihrer Sekretärin.

„Nicole. Ich werde den ganzen Tag in Azkaban sein, also sammle bitte alle meine Memos und leg sie auf meinen Schreibtisch, sodass ich sie morgen lesen kann. Falls etwas dringend sein sollte, erledige es.", entschied Hermine schnell.

Nicole schien erschrocken zu sein über den Vorschlag, dass sie sich um irgendetwas so wichtiges kümmern solle, aber tat die Sache als eine weitere von Hermines verrückten, spontanen Ideen, die Dinge leichter zu machen, ab.

„In Ordnung, Ministerin. Ich werde mein Bestes geben." Hermine lächelte kurz, dann disapparierte sie.

Als sie die Insel, auf der Azkaban lag, erreicht hatte, schaute Hermine sich um und sah, dass die üblichen Wach-Riesen gleichmäßig auf der Insel verteilt waren.

Sie atmete tief ein und ging auf die großen Tore zu, die alles einschlossen. Sie wendete einen komplizierten Spruch an, den nur sie kannte, und die Tore öffneten sich für sie. Sofort traf Grawp Hermine, als diese durch die Tore hineinkam.

„Hermy!", dröhnte Grawp und lächelte die Hexe an. Über die Jahre hinweg hatten er und sie ein Band geknüpft, das Band, von dem Hagrid gewollt hatte, dass sie es knüpften. „Wie geht's Hagger?"

„Hagrid geht es gut, Grawp. Wie geht es dir hier, ist alles und jeder unter Kontrolle?", fragte Hermine höflich und dennoch fest, wobei sie zu Grawps überdimensionalem Gesicht hochblickte.

„Ja. Alles gut."

„Das ist schön.", sagte Hermine und ging einige Schritte an ihm vorbei. „Ich muss die schwerer bewachten Gefangenen kontrollieren."

Hermine beschleunigte ihre Schritte als sie an den Zellen der weniger Kriminellen vorbeiging, die sie nicht kontrollieren musste, auf dem Weg zum Herz der Insel, wo die ganzen Todesser gefangen gehalten wurden. Mit erhobenem Kopf kam sie an der ersten Zelle, die auf ihrer Liste stand, an.

„Misters Nott, Eldergage, Van-Karm? Ich denke, Sie alle finden Ihren Aufenthalt hier so erbärmlich und erniedrigend wie es die Broschüre verspricht?", scherzte Hermine sarkastisch.

Alle drei Männer sprangen von dort, wo sie saßen, auf und stürzten sich durch die Gitterstäbe auf sie, aber Hermine tanzte schadenfroh aus der Reichweite ihrer Arme. „Gut. Die Riesen werden also ihren Erwartungen gerecht." Mit diesem letzten reizenden Kommentar ging sie an der Zelle vorbei zur nächsten.

„Misters Crabbe, Goyle, Goyle?" Sie waren alle da, und da Hermine wusste, dass sie alle zu blöd waren, sich über Beleidigungen aufzuregen, ging sie einfach weiter zur nächsten Zelle. Nachdem sie alle Zellen mit drei Insassen kontrolliert hatte, musste sie, sehr zu ihrem Verdruss, die ganzen Zweierzellen kontrollieren.

„Parkinson und Green, vermute ich?" Hermine hakte sie von ihrer Liste ab und fügte noch, bevor sie weiterging, hinzu: „Übrigens, Parkinson, ich weiß aus gut informierten Kreisen, dass deine Tochter eine verdammt schlechte Zeit in Zelle 4113 hat."

Hermine passierte die nächsten zehn Zellen ereignislos, dann erreichte sie eine Zelle, in der jemand saß, von dem sie es nie erwartet hätte.

„Seamus Finnigan?" Hermine sog scharf die Luft ein, was ihr ein siegreiches, selbstgefälliges Grinsen von dem ehemaligen Gryffindor einbrachte. „Oh, und Morgan, du bist immer noch hier. Gut.", sagte Hermine abwesend, immer noch sichtlich schockiert über die Tatsache, dass –

„Ein Gryffindor in Azkaban, weil er ein Todesser ist. Ich wette, das hast du nie erwartet, oder, Granger?", sagte Seamus leise in sich hineinlachend. Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Sie schickte einen lebensgefährlich stechenden Blick an den bösen Mistkerl, der verwegen vor ihr stand.

„Ich habe nie damit gerechnet, dass ein Gryffindor so tief sinken könnte, wenn du es wissen willst.", sagte Hermine harsch, was dazu führte, dass das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen schwankte und verschwand. „Oder ein Finnigan, wen wir schon dabei sind. Solltet ihr nicht eigentlich eine achtungsvolle und moralische Familie sein? Naja, jetzt hast du den Namen definitiv besudelt."

Hermine ging von der Zelle weg, was eine weitere Welle von Zorn durch Seamus strömen ließ. Er hatte den Sieg, nach dem er sich gesehnt hatte, seit dem er sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte, nicht erlangt.

Hermine hatte endlich die ganzen Doppelzellen kontrolliert und war nun fast mit den Einzelzellen fertig, als sie sich zufällig vor Draco Malfoys Zelle einfand. Er saß zusammengekauert in einer Ecke der Mitleid erregenden Zelle, die Arme fest um seine Knie geschlungen.

„Ah ja. Hast du ne abscheuliche Zeit, Malfoy? Du scheinst eine echt schlimme Zeit zu haben, so ganz alleine in dieser kleinen, kalten Zelle. Ganz anders als euer Herrenhaus, vermute ich?", sagte Hermine kalt. Draco erwachte aus seiner Trance und sprang mit einer erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit auf die Füße, nur um festzustellen, dass Hermine ihn herzlich auslachte.

„Oh ja, ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht, ‚Free Willy' als Film für heute Abend vorzuschlagen", sagte Draco sarkastisch, wobei Hermine durch seine plötzliche Erholung erschreckte.

„Weißt du was? Ich denke, dass ist eine wunderbare Idee. Ich werde einfach dem großen, wütenden Riesen da drüben sagen, dass da ein Klugscheißer in der Zelle sitzt, dem eine Lektion erteilt werden muss. Ich bin sicher, dass er mehr als glücklich darüber sein wird, dich abzufertigen." Hermine musste lächeln, als sie kurz Angst in Dracos dreckigem Gesicht aufblitzen sah.

„Würdest du das wirklich einem unschuldigen Mann antun?", fragte Draco aufrichtig, kam zu den Gitterstangen der Zelle und starrte ihr in die Augen.

„Unschuldig? Du? Ich denke, du bist schon zu lange hier, dein Kopf ist ein bisschen verdattert. Du bist hier, weil du ein Todesser bist, und nicht, weil du unschuldig bist." Hermine lehnte gemächlich mit ihrem Ellbogen an den Gitterstangen. „Du bist wie dein Vater, in dem war auch kein unschuldiger Knochen. Komisch, ich hab ihn gar nicht bei meinem Kontrollgang gesehen. Haben sie ihn rausgelassen, weil er ein guter kleiner Junge war?"

„Er starb hier bevor du die Dementoren losgeworden bist. Ich denke, er wurde verrückt und konnte es nicht aushalten, so dass er einfach den Löffel abgegeben hat.", sagte Draco und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ein trauernder Sohn hat gesprochen", sagte Hermine spottend. Zu ihrer Überraschung und Verärgerung reichten Dracos Hände blitzschnell durch die Gitterstäbe, ergriffen Hermines Arme und zogen sie schmerzhaft gegen das Gitter.

„Ich hasse diesen Mann. Ich bin unschuldig! Wenn Dumbledore sich nicht hätte töten lassen, würdet ihr herausfinden, dass ich sein Spion war, genau so wie Severus Snape.", zischte Draco wütend und zog sie noch näher an ihn heran, aber die Gitterstäbe setzten eine Grenze. „In einer Woche wird mir meine Seele ausgesaugt. Aber ich bin unschuldig, bitte. Finde Katharine Dumbledore, sie wird dir alles erzählen, was du brauchst um zu beweisen, dass ich nicht böse bin und es auch nie war." Draco ließ Hermine los und wich ein paar Schritte vom Gitter weg, als sie sich schnell wie ein Blitz zurückzog.

„Warum sollte ich das für dich tun?", fragte Hermine, als sie ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen hatte. Sie hielt die Frage für begründet, doch genau so war auch die Antwort.

„Weil du nicht dazu in der Lage wärst, nachts zu schlafen, während du dich fragst, ob ich wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt habe und du den Kuss des Dementoren an einem unschuldigen Mann hast ausführen lassen", stellte Draco schlicht fest.

Hermine nickte ganz leicht, sie hatte verstanden, wenn gleich sie ihm nicht zustimmte. Dann ging sie von seiner Zelle fort um die restlichen Gefangenen zu kontrollieren.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW! Wie ihr sehen könnt, würde ich mich über ein Review freuen #lach# 

versuche schon seit Tagen, das Kapitel hochzuladen... und endlich hat es geklappt!


	3. Verlobungsparty

Danke für eure lieben Reviews! Ich habe mich total gefreut!

Kapitel Zwei – Verlobungsparty

Die Lichter im Fuchsbau brannten hell, als die vielen Leute das kleine Haus bevölkerten. Aus allen Ecken des Hauses kam Gelächter und Geschrei. Nur in einer abgelegenen Ecke, in der Hermine beschlossen hatte zu sitzen und das Geschehen still zu beobachten, war es ruhig.

Ginnys und Harrys Verlobungsparty fand gerade statt. Mehrere Gäste tanzten, aber viele saßen auch einfach nur herum und unterhielten sich, und einige, die zu viel getrunken hatten, konnten nur noch unter dem Couchtisch schlafen.

Aber Hermines Gedanken drehten sich nicht um das glückliche Paar oder darum, Spaß zu haben, sondern um die Aussage, die Draco früher am Tag gemacht hatte. Er hatte ihr mit solch einer Verzweiflung in der Stimme und einem so überzeugenden Blick erzählt, dass er unschuldig war, dass Hermine sich dabei ertappte zu denken, er könnte die Wahrheit gesagt haben.

„Vermutlich nur geblufft. Ich wette, allen Todessern wurde beigebracht zu bluffen.", dachte Hermine, während sie abwesend Fred und George anstarrte, die in der Mitte des Raumes einige Tricks aufführten. „Er weiß, dass ich die Macht habe, ihn freizulassen, also dachte er, dass er, wenn er mich von seiner Unschuld überzeugen könnte, frei sein würde."

„ ‚Weil du nicht dazu in der Lage wärst, nachts zu schlafen, während du dich fragst, ob ich wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt habe und du den Kuss des Dementoren an einem unschuldigen Mann hast ausführen lassen' ", erinnerte Hermine sich an die letzten Worte, die Draco an sie gerichtet hatte; sie hatten sich ihr ins Gedächtnis gebrannt. Sie reizten sie, ließen sie unbedingt die Wahrheit herausfinden wollen.

Sie wusste, dass das, was er gesagt hatte, vollkommen richtig war. Wenn sie nicht Nachforschungen über seine Gerichtsverhandlung anstellen und so viel wie möglich über Katharine Dumbledore– Albus' geheime Ehefrau, von der sie noch nie gehört hatte – heraus finden würde...

Plötzlich kam Ginny zu Hermine herüber und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben ihr. „Wie fühlt sich die Dame der Stunde?", fragte Hermine den kleine Rotkopf. Ginny lachte und antwortete mit heiserer Stimme:

„Sie ist wirklich voll gestopft und ihrer Füße fallen gleich ab." Sie ließ sich tiefer auf den Stuhl sinken. „Ich habe sieben Stunden lang geredet, getanzt, getrunken."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich, sie wandte sich Ginny zu. „Aber das würde bedeuten, dass es – ", sie schaute zur Bestätigung auf ihre Uhr, „zwei Uhr morgens ist!"

„Ja, was für eine fantastische Verlobungsparty!", seufzte sie jüngste Weasley. „Aber Granny, so weit ich mich erinnern kann, hast du seit mindestens der halben Nacht an genau dieser Stelle gesessen."

Hermine dachte für einen kurzen Moment nach. Ginny hatte Recht, sie saß tatsächlich schon seit einer Weile herum und dachte über alles nach, was sie in Azkaban gesehen hatte. Es hatte mehr als dreieinhalb Stunden gedauert, bis sie sich entschieden hatte, Nachforschungen über Catherine Dumbledore anzustellen und sich nach Dracos Verhandlungsunterlagen umzusehen.

„Wie dem aus sei.", sagte Hermine ein bisschen härter als beabsichtigt. „Magst du deinen Ring?"

„Ihn mögen? Granny, ich liebe ihn! Das ist das schönst-gefährliche Ding, das ich je gesehen beziehungsweise in diesem Fall getragen habe.", rief Ginny und setzte sich aufrecht um Hermine den Ring aus der Nähe zu zeigen. „Meinst du nicht auch, dass Harry ein Genie ist, weil er daran gedacht hat?"

„Ich habe gehofft, dass du ihn mögen würdest", sagte eine bekannte Stimme. Die beiden Frauen sahen auf und erblickten Harry, der sie mit einem amüsierten Blick musterte.

„Oh, er ist wunderschön. Ich liebe dich!", rief Ginny und warf sich in Harrys Arme. Hermine lächelte über das Pärchen und stand auf, sodass sie sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuzog.

„Also, meine Süßen, ich hoffe ihr werdet weiterhin eure Nacht genießen, aber ich muss gehen und ein bisschen Schlaf kriegen." Hermine lächelte, als sie ihre traurigen Blicke sah. „Ich muss morgen arbeiten."

„Aber morgen ist Samstag.", sagte Ginny mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich hatte gehofft..."

Ginny hörte abrupt auf zu sprechen und schaute Harry an. Dieser nickte leicht und Ginny wandte sich wieder an Hermine. „Möchtest du meine Trauzeugin sein?"

Hermine stand einen Moment geschockt da, dann schwappte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit. „Natürlich! Liebend gern." Hermine umarmte Ginny fest. „Oh, ich bin so gerührt, weil ihr an mich gedacht habt."

„Ich wollte morgen mit dir in die Winkelgasse gehen, aber vielleicht können wir das auf Sonntag verschieben?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Sonntag klingt toll.", lächelte Hermine. „Es ist nur, dass ich morgen recherchieren muss –"

„Mach dir darum keine Sorgen, Granny.", unterbrach Harry sie, wobei er einen Arm um Ginny Hüfte schlang. „Wir wissen, wie anstrengend und wichtig deine Arbeit ist. Ohne dich würden wir –"

„Einen anderen Zaubereiminister oder eine andere Zaubereiministerin haben.", beendete Hermine den Satz für ihn. Sie umarmte die beiden noch ein letztes Mal. „Bis Sonntag, Gin!"

Sie apparierte nach Hause und ging sofort ins Bett.

* * *

Hermine schlüpfte an einem schlummernden Wärter vorbei und betrat die Abteilung für Recht und Gesetz. Sie war in der Frühe gekommen, aber nicht, weil es ihr nicht erlaubt war, sondern weil sie nicht gesehen werden wollte. 

Wenn sie die Akten durchsah, bevor irgendjemand, der samstags arbeiten musste, zur Arbeit kam, dann würde keiner wissen, was sie tat. Sie ging den leeren Flur entlang. Das einzige Geräusch kam von ihren Schuhe, die auf dem Steinboden klapperten.

Hermine machte vor einer Tür Halt und nahm ihren Zauberstab. „Alohomora!", flüsterte sie und als sie daraufhin das leise Klicken des Schlosses hörte, betrat sie die Kammer. Es roch merklich nach modrigem Papier und als Hermine sich umsah, bemerkte sie, dass die Wände durch Ablagen und Aktenschränke verdeckt wurden.

Sie begann, die Aufschriften der einzelnen Akten zu begutachten, bis sie auf einen Aktenschrank mit der Aufschrift ‚Todesser' stieß. Hermine besah sich auch noch einige der benachbarten Schränke und musste feststellen, dass nicht weniger als fünf der Schränke die Aufschrift ‚Todesser' trugen.

Sie öffnete ein Fach im ersten Schrank und stellte fest, dass dieses mit Akten, die den Namen von Todessern und ihren Klassifizierungen trugen, gefüllt war. Zum Beispiel war eine Akte mit ‚Isabel Lim, Todesser Zweiter Klasse' beschriftet. Hermine fand heraus, dass jeder Schrank eine andere Klassifizierung hatte. Draco Malfoy war bestimmt im Inneren Kreis, und so nahm Hermine an, dass er ein Todesser Erster Klasse war.

Sie ging zu dem Schrank mit der Aufschrift ‚Todesser Erster Klasse' und öffnete das oberste Fach. Hermine wühlte durch einige der Akten nur um festzustellen, dass sie alphabetisch geordnet waren. Sie seufzte und schloss das Fach wieder, dann kniete sich hin um das zweitunterste Fach des Schranks zu öffnen. Beim Durchforsten der Akten murmelte sie: „Macwell, Malah, Malfoy, Man – stopp, Malfoy!"

Sie zog vier Akten mit dem Schriftzug ‚Malfoy, Todesser Erster Klasse' hervor. Erst als sie sich an den kleine Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes gesetzt hatte, um die Akten durchzusehen, bemerkte sie die Vornamen auf ihnen.

„Lucius Malfoy, keine Überraschung. Elizabeth Malfoy – wer ist das denn? Oh, hier ist er. Draco Malfoy." Hermine sprach zu sich selbst als sie seine Akte beiseite legte, dann bemerkte sie, dass noch eine weitere Akte auf dem Tisch lag. „Wahrscheinlich Narcissa Malfoy. Was? Emma? Ich hab' nie gewusst, dass er irgendwelche Schwestern hatte, geschweige denn zwei."

Ein Schrei draußen auf dem Flur ließ Hermine aus ihren Gedanken schrecken. Sie wandte ihren Kopf und sah, dass sie vergessen hatte, die Tür zu schließen, sodass diese weit offen stand. Hermine stopfte alle vier Akten unter ihre Robe und stand rasch auf.

Sie atmete tief ein, ging aus dem Raum hinaus und sah, wie ein junger Mann in schwarzen Roben und mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf sie zugerannt kam. Hermine zog träge ihren eigenen Zauberstab, was den Mann dazu brachte, anzuhalten und zu brüllen.

„He du, Mädchen! Du verletzt gerade die Ministeriumsgesetze." Er erreichte sie und sprach mit überlegener Stimme, sich vollkommen unbewusst der Tatsache, dass sie die Zaubereiministerin war. „Unbefugten ist es nicht gestattet, das Ministerium ohne Mitarbeiter zu betreten, geschweige denn bevor wir anfangen zu arbeiten."

„Gut, ich werde Ihnen zehn Punkte für Ihre Gelassenheit geben, aber ich werde wohl auf Grund Ihres fehlenden Wissens auch welche abziehen müssen.", sagte Hermine und steckte ihren Zauberstab weg. „Sie haben nicht bemerkt, dass Sie mit der Zaubereiministerin sprechen."

Die Augen des jungen Mannes weiteten sich als er realisierte, dass sie tatsächlich Recht hatte. Er steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine Tasche und verbeugte sich vor ihr.

„Du meine Güte! Ich bin nicht die Königin von Englang, Sie Dummkopf.", lachte Hermine als er sich wieder aufrichtete und extrem rot wurde. „Wie heißen Sie?"

„Ähm, Jo – Joey, Ministerin.", stotterte er, wobei er ihren Blick mied. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe gesehen, dass Bob – der Wächter da drüben – schläft und die Tür stand weit offen und da dachte ich..."

„Joey, es ist okay, ich werde das hier übersehen, wenn du etwas für mich tust.", sagte Hermine, deren Gehirn schnell arbeitet. „Erzähl keinem von dieser Begegnung. Ich sage dass, weil ich nicht möchte, dass du der Demütigung ausgesetzt bist, mich nicht erkannt zu haben."

„Vielen Dank, Ministerin. Sie sind sehr intelligent und gütig. Danke, dass Sie mich nicht bestraft haben, weil ich mich Ihnen gegenüber respektlos verhalten habe." Joey verbeugte sich in seiner Verwirrung erneut und eilte davon.

Hermine stieß, sobald er außer Sichtweite war, langsam ihren Atem aus. Sie hatte gehofft, dass sie keinen Gedächtniszauber an dem Man ausführen müsste, aber als sie sah, wie nervös dieser war, wusste sie, dass es auch nicht nötig war.

Hermine ging rasch den Gang hinab. Als sie an dem Wächter Bob vorbei kam, zwickte sie ihm in die Nase. Er wurde wach und sah Hermine, die auf ihn und seinen Stuhl herunter blickte, ihre Stirn in Falten.

„Wir schlafen doch nicht während der Arbeit, oder?", fragte Hermine mit so überlegener Stimme, wie sie nur konnte. „Weil das Ministerium sich das nicht erlauben kann."

„Ministerin! Ich ... ähm … Ich habe nur –", stotterte Bob und sah sich verzweifelt nach einer Entschuldigung um. „Bitte, feuern Sie mich nicht, ich brauche diesen Job unbedingt."

„Ich werde dich nicht feuern." Sie zog ihren Zauberstab hervor. „Aber ich werde deinen Stuhl entfernen."

Und damit führte sie einen leichten Zauberspruch aus und der Stuhl, auf dem der Wächter gesessen hatte, verschwand mit einem kleinen Knall. Sie wandte sich wieder Bob zu, ein Lächeln pflasterte ihr Gesicht. „Das ist besser, oder?"

„Ja, Ministerin, viel besser.", antwortete Bob, aber er mied ihren Blick. „Dankeschön, Ministerin."

„Tschüss, Bob."

Eine Welle von Zufriedenheit durchströmte Hermine, als sie die Rechtsabteilung verließ, die sich nun langsam mit Arbeitern füllte. Als Hermine an ihnen vorbei ging, lächelten einige und grüßten sie und Hermine erwiderte diese Gesten, während sie ihren Weg fortsetzte.

* * *

So, das war's für heute. 

Da ich ab Montag für eine Woche in Dublin bin (Kursfahrt #freu#), kann ich noch nicht genau sagen, wann ich das nächste Kapitel hochladen werde (erst muss es ja mal übersetzt werden). Wenn alles gut geht, dann schon nächsten Samstag, ansonsten sind ja danach auch Osterferien, da sollte es sowieso schneller gehen...

So, bleibt mir nur noch eins: PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Hogwarts

Kapitel Drei – Hogwarts

Hermine nahm die Akten mit nach Hause und begann sofort mit der Arbeit. Sie las sich Dracos Verhandlung mit schwindendem Interesse durch; das meiste war Gebrabbel von Fudge.

Erst als sie circa die Hälfte der Verhandlung hinter sich gebracht hatte, war es an Draco, zu sprechen. „Ich möchte Einspruch einlegen. Und alle in diesem Raum sollen Zeugen meiner Verteidigungsrede sein. Ich bin unschuldig." Hermine las laut, was Draco scheinbar eindeutig und selbstsicher verkündet hatte. „Ich war ein Spion für Dumbledore höchstpersönlich."

Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie Fudges scharfe Erwiderung las. „Dumbledore ist tot, du Narr. Sogar wenn es wahr wäre – was es offensichtlich nicht ist – würdest du keine Möglichkeit haben, es zu beweisen." Hermine schnaubte; Fudges Groll überraschte sie nicht. Sie wusste, dass er Dumbledore mit einer feurigen Leidenschaft hasste, genau so wie ihr die Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte, bekannt war.

„Katharine Dumbledore.", sagte Draco. Hermine schnappt nach Luft. Da war sie wieder. Hermine hatte immer noch keine Ahnung, ob es sie tatsächlich gab oder nicht. „Sie ist Dumbledores Ehefrau, sie wusste bescheid. Sie kann es beweisen."

Hermine hörte auf, laut zu lesen, denn es kam nur noch weiteres Gerede von Fudge. Sie lehnte sich faul in ihren Stuhl zurück und nahm sich den Bericht, sodass sie ihn weiterhin lesen konnte.

Hatte er wirklich die Wahrheit gesagt? Wer zum Teufel war Katharine Dumbledore? Diese Fragen zerrieben Hermines Nerven, sie hasste es, irgendetwas, das andere wussten, nicht zu wissen. Plötzlich stand Hermine auf und schmiss das Papier auf den Tisch zurück. Sie ging zu ihrem Feuer hinüber und griff eine handvoll Flohpuder, warf es in die Flammen und stieg daraufhin hinterher.

„Hogwarts!", rief Hermine und verschwand.

* * *

Hermine landete graziös im Kamin in der Großen Halle. Sie trat schnell heraus, um nicht von dem lodernden Feuer verbrannt zu werden, strich sich ihre scharlachrote Robe glatt und sah sich um. 

Hermine gab einen Seufzer der Erleichterung von sich, es war keiner in der Halle. Dies ersparte ihr die Verlegenheit, von hunderten von Schülern in Ehrfurcht angestarrt zu werden. Sie ging auf die großen Türen zu und verließ die Halle.

Als sie durch das Treppenhaus nach oben schritt, wurden alte Erinnerungen in ihr wach. Sie blickte hinunter in die Eingangshalle, in der Draco in ein weißes Frettchen verwandelt worden war, dann fiel ihr Blick auf den Korridor, der zum Eingang der Küche führte, und blieb letztendlich an dem Korridor, der Richtung Slytherin Kerker führte, hängen.

Hermine eilte einen Korridor entlang, wobei sie nicht darauf achtete, wohin sie ging. Sie hatte beschlossen, ein wenige in der Schule umherzuwandern, in Erinnerungen versunken.

Sie ging an der Buckligen Hexe vorbei, die den Eingang zum ‚Honigtopf' bewachte, vorbei am Krankenflügel, wo sie kurz hineinlugte. Ein junges Mädchen stand dort geduldig, während Madam Pomfrey ihr einen Verband ums Handgelenk wickelte. Hermine lächelte leicht, als sie den Korridor weiter entlang ging. Das junge Mädchen hatte Hermine so sehr an sie selbst erinnert, als sie noch in Hogwarts war.

Hermine spähte durch die Fenster in den Türen in einige Klassenzimmer, an denen sie vorüber kam. Die kleinen Erstklässler gingen erst seit ein paar Wochen auf diese Schule, so dass sie immer noch ängstlich und nervös aussahen. Als sie an einem der Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung vorbei ging, sah sie Minerva McGonagall, die vorne im Raum etwas an die Tafel schrieb.

Nachdem sie leicht an die Tür geklopft hatte, wartete Hermine geduldig darauf, dass diese sich öffnete. Ein kleiner blonder Junge, der in etwa zwölf sein musste, öffnete und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, um Hermine durchzulassen. Diese bedankte sich bei ihm und wandte sich an Minerva.

„Hermine Granger, willkommen zurück in Hogwarts.", sagte Minerva lächelnd. „Was führt Sie hierher, Ministerin?"

Alle Blicke waren nun auf Hermine gerichtet. Diese lächelte höflich und antwortete: „Ich bin gekommen, um Ihnen eine wichtige Frage zu stellen, Minerva."

„Natürlich, Hermine." Minervas Blick überflog die Klasse. „Piper, bitte lesen Sie das dritte Kapitel aus dem Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche Band zwei für mich zu Ende. Danke."

Ein brünettes Mädchen stand von ihrem Platz auf und ging in Richtung Pult. Sie stand sehr selbstsicher da, als sie anfing, den Absatz vorzulesen. Minerva ging zu Hermine herüber, führte sie aus dem Raum hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. „Piper ist ziemlich genau so, wie du damals warst, Hermine."

„Was? Eine Besserwisserin?", fragte Hermine beiläufig. Minerva lachte leise, wobei sie Hermine mit einem Blick musterte, der dem einer Großmutter sehr ähnlich war.

„Du hast dich alles in allem nicht verändert. Zu der Zeit, als du in deinem siebten Jahr warst, hast du einen wirklich guten Sinn für Humor entwickelt. Bist du dir bewusst, wie sehr du deine Lehrer zum Lachen gebracht hast?", fragte Minerva.

„Meine beiden besten Freunde waren männlich, es war schwer, nicht irgendwie von ihnen beeinflusst zu werden." Hermine musste bei dem Gedanken an all die lustigen Sachen, die sie mit Harry und Ron in Hogwarts erlebt hatte, grinsen.

„Oh, Entschuldigung. Du wolltest mit mir über irgendetwas reden?"

„Ja, also... Ich wollte dich fragen, wo ich Katharine Dumbledore finden kann.", brachte Hermine es direkt auf den Punkt. „Kannst du mir helfen, ich würde mich wirklich sehr gerne mit ihr unterhalten."

Minervas Lächeln schwankte, allerdings nicht, weil sie wütend war, sondern weil sie nicht wusste, wie Hermine von Katharine erfahren hatte. „Ähm... ja. Ja, ich kann dir helfen. Ich werde nach dieser Stunde in meinem Büro sein, könntest du mich dann dort treffen?"

„Viele, vielen Dank, Minerva." Hermine grinste und verabschiedete sich für den Moment von Minerva, so dass diese zurück gehen und ihre Klasse unterrichten konnte. Hermine blieben noch gute 45 Minuten, die sie vertrödeln konnte.

Sie ging wieder zurück in die Eingangshalle und dann in Richtung Kerker. Sie hatte ein heimlichtuerisches Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie an einem von Snapes Verliesen Halt machte. Sie klopfte an und wartete, bis eine bekannte Stimme leise „Herein." sagte.

Hermine betrat das Verlies und blickte geradeaus in den Raum, wo Snape saß und Aufsätze korrigierte. Hermine sah sich die Roben der Schüler an um herauszufinden, welches Haus er gerade im Moment unterrichtete. Ein Jungendlicher vorne im Raum hatte seine schwarzen Robe mit einem Löwen und einem ‚G' darunter bestickt. Ein anderer Junge hinter ihm warf seinem Vordermann böse Blicke zu. Hermine brauchte sich seine Robe noch nicht einmal anzusehen, sie erkannte auch so, dass er ein Slytherin war.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Miss Granger ist wieder zurück.", sagte Snape in seiner schmierigen Stimme. „Wie kommen wir zu dieser Ehre?"

„Severus, lange nicht gesehen." Hermine ignorierte seine Frage. „Drei Jahre jetzt schon, oder?"

„Ich hätte es vorgezogen, es so zu belassen.", sprach Snape höhnisch. „Desto weniger ich ehemaligen Schüler zu Gesicht bekomme, desto besser."

„Ehemalige Gryffindors, meinen Sie wohl."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja." Aus dem hinteren Teil der Klasse kam ein lauter Knall. „Creevey! 50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, für absolut törichtes Verhalten."

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs entsorgte Snape das Durcheinander, für das der erschrocken aussehende Denis Creevey verantwortlich war. „Aber, aber, Snape. Das scheint jetzt doch ein bisschen unfair. Ich weiß, dass Sie gesehen haben, dass der Slytherin neben ihm Wolfswurz in Denis' Kessel getan hat."

Der arme Denis sah den Jungen neben ihm zornig an. „Ich hoffe, dass Sie die Slytherins nicht bevorzugen, vor allem nicht vor den Augen der Zauberei-Ministerin. Das würde Ihnen keinesfalls Vorteile verschaffen."

Snape funkelte sie an, dann starrte er auf Denis herab. „In Ordnung. Vergessen Sie das von gerade, 10 Punke von Slytherin." Die ganze Klasse war auf einmal mucksmäuschenstill und sah Hermine geschockt an.

„Wie wäre es mit ein bisschen Nachsitzen gleich dazu?" Hermine lächelte schadenfroh über den Zorn, der in Snapes Augen aufblitzte. „Sie wissen, dass Sie jedem Schüler dafür Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hätten, es sei denn, dieser wäre in Slytherin, selbstverständlich."

„Ist ja gut. Aber ich muss Sie wissen lassen, dass dies das erste und wohl auch letzte Mal ist, dass ich mir von einem meiner ehemaligen Schüler habe sagen lassen, was ich tun soll.", zischte Snape grimmig. Hermine grinste ihn an.

„Ich werde diesen Moment auf Ewig in Ehren halten.", lachte Hermine und wandte sich an Denis, der immer noch – genau so wie der Rest der Klasse – wie versteinert auf seinem Platz saß. „Grüß' Colin von mir, ja?"

Denis nickte abwesend und plötzlich brachen alle Gryffindors in Gelächter aus. „Raus aus meinem Klassenzimmer, Granger!"

„Liebend gern, Severus." Hermine ging zur Tür, hielt jedoch inne und wandte sich noch einmal an Snape: „Oh, ich habe vorhin vergessen, es zu erwähnen, aber ich werde den Frettchen Jungen aus Azkaban rausholen. Wenn Sie sich also jemals danach fühlen, sich bei mir zu entschuldigen, werde ich bereit sein, diese Entschuldigung anzunehmen."

Hermine musste über den ungläubigen Blick auf Snapes Gesicht lachen. Sie sah die verwirrten Schüler, die offensichtlich keine Ahnung hatten, wer der ‚Frettchen Junge' war, und ging aus dem Raum; verwirrte Schüler und einen geschockten Snape ließ sie hinter sich zurück.

* * *

Hermine steuerte auf das Büro der Direktors – oder wie in diesem Falle der Direktorin – zu. Sie erreichte den steinernen Wasserspeier und wartete auf Minerva. Sie schätzte, dass sie nur etwa 2 Minuten zu früh dran war, daher stand sie einfach vor der Statue und wartete geduldig. 

Und wirklich, kurz darauf füllte der Korridor sich mit Schülern, die zu ihrem nächsten Klassenraum eilten. Minerva erschien in der Menge, ein ernster Blick auf ihrem Gesicht. Erst als Minerva Hermine erreicht hatte, erkannte diese, warum Minerva so streng dreinblickte.

Ein Junge stand hinter Minerva, sein Gesicht zeigte seinen selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck. Er war ein Slytherin, was Hermine nicht überraschte, wenn man von dem Blick ausging.

„Entschuldigung, Hermine, aber ich werde mich erst um ihn kümmern müssen," Minerva deutete mit ihrem Kopf wütend auf den Jungen hinter ihr, „bevor wir reden können."

„Oh, natürlich. Ich habe nicht vor, Ihren Pflichten im Weg zu stehen.", beeilte Hermine sich zu sagen, während sie den Jungen immer noch misstrauisch beäugte.

Minerva nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort („Besiegter Feind.") und dieser sprang zur Seite, um ein Treppenhaus freizulegen. Minerva ging als erste die Treppen hoch, der Slytherin stolzierte hinter ihr her, dicht gefolgt von Hermine.

Im Büro sah es immer noch ziemlich genau so aus wie damals, als Hermine noch nach Hogwarts ging. Der Schreibtisch war mit Papieren und Büchern überhäuft und auf einem Ast saß genau so wie immer Albus' alter Phönix.

Minerva ging zu ihrem Schreibtisch herüber und setzte sich. Sie zeigte auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. „Setzen Sie sich, Baddock."

Der Junge nahm Platz und sah sich im Raum um. Hermine hatte sich mittlerweile an die Kammer gewöhnt, so dass sie sich fast wie zu Hause fühlte und nach belieben umherging. Sie näherte sich dem Phönix und fuhr mit ihrer Hand dessen Rücken herab. „Hallo mal wieder, Fawkes."

Der Vogel sah ihr in die Augen, dann flatterte er auf ihren ausgestreckten Arm. Hermine lächelte und ging hinüber zur Sitzecke. Sie wandte ihren Kopf um zuzuhören, wie Minerva den Jungen ausschimpfte.

„... unverantwortlich und dumm, so etwas zu tun, Malcom.", sagte Minerva, während sie ihm in die Augen blickte. „Sie sind in Ihrem siebten Jahr, man sollte meinen, Sie wüssten es besser.

Nach dieser Aktion habe ich keine andere Wahl, als Ihnen ihre Schulsprecher-Abzeichen abzunehmen." Malcom stand empört auf.

„Was! Professor, das können Sie nicht ernst meinen. Ich habe das nicht –"

„Baddock! Setzen Sie sich und seien Sie still!", fuhr Minerva ihn an. Dann sah sie zu Hermine. „Was meinen Sie, Ministerin? Habe ich es ernst gemeint?"

Hermine bemühte sich, ein ernstes Gesicht zu wahren. Sie hatte Minervas feinsinnigen Humor schon immer geliebt. „Ja, Professor, während der ganzen Zeit, in der ich zur Schule gegangen bin, habe ich Sie nur zwei Mal so ernst gesehen."

Malcom starrte sie mit kalten Augen an. Minerva hingegen sah förmlich schadenfroh us. „Dankeschön, Hermine."

„Nun gut, wenn Ihnen das nun Klarheit verschafft hat, Malcom, geben Sie mir das Abzeichen und das war's." Minerva kämpfte ihr Lachen zurück als der Junge ihr mit Bedauern das Abzeichen überreichte und zur Tür stolzierte, aber bevor er ging, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sagte triumphierend:

„Ministerin Granger war in Snapes Verließ und hat das Chaos verursacht, Professor. Sie war da, als Snape mir _Nachsitzen_ aufgebrummt hat." Und damit verließ er den Raum.

Minerva sah Hermine mit einem unlesbaren Blick an. „Sagt er... die Wahrheit, Hermine?"

„Ich bin in Snapes Verließ gewesen, ja, aber ich habe kein Chaos verursacht. Ich war anwesend, als Baddock Wolfswurz in Denis' Kessel getan hat und habe Snape gesagt, dass er Gryffindor keine Punkte abziehen sollte, wenn es offensichtlich Baddocks Schuld ist.", sagte Hermine wahrheitsgemäß, aber sie vergaß, Minerva zu erzählen, was sie noch getan hatte.

„Und?" Minerva starrte Hermine aufmerksam an.

„Ich... habe vorgeschlagen, dass er Baddock bestrafen sollte, weil er jeden anderen, mit Ausnahme eines Slytherin, auch bestraft hätte." Hermine stand auf und ging zu dem Portrait von Dumbledore, der auf sie herab lächelte.

„Behauptest du, Snape bevorzuge sein Haus?"

„Ja."

„Oh." Minerva lachte. „Naja, wir können einem alten Hund keine neuen Tricks beibringen, oder?"

„Nein, aber es war 'nen Versuch wert, und es hat Spaß gemacht.", lachte Hermine als sie sich wieder Minerva zuwandte. „Und ich denke, er hatte es verdient."

„Zurück zu Sache.", sagte Minerva und stand auf. „Du wolltest Katharine Dumbledore treffen? Nichts einfacher als das."

Sie ging zum lodernden Feuer herüber, hob einen kleinen Topf vom Kaminsims und warf etwas violettfarbenes Pulver in die Flammen. „Katharine Dumbledore!"

Das Feuer brauste auf und wurde lila, fast so wie das Puder. Der Kopf einer alt aussehenden Frau erschien und sie kletterte aus der Feuerstelle. Sie zog ihre Robe glatt, sah jedoch leicht verwirrt aus.

„Minerva? Warum hast du mich gerufen, Liebes?", fragte Katharine, warf jedoch erst einen Blick auf Hermine, bevor sie Minerva ansah.

„Weil Hermine Granger dich treffen wollte, Katherine.", sagte Minerva und deutete dabei auf Hermine.

Katharine wandte sich Hermine zu, um diese zu begutachten. Hermine konnte nicht anders, sie musste sie einfach anstarren.

Katharine Dumbledore, die Frau, von der Hermine erst seit ein paar Tagen wusste, dass sie überhaupt existierte, stand nun nur einige Meter von ihr entfernt.

* * *

Ich weiß, ich bin sehr spät dran... Tut mir leid. 

Was kann ich tun, um das wieder gut zu machen? Vorschläge sind herzlich willkommen, vor allem ernst gemeinte bzw. realisierbare #lach#


	5. Zaubergamot

Kapitel vier – Zaubergamot

„Fräulein Hermine Granger? Zauberei-Ministerin, gut gemacht, Hermine." Katharine lächelte die junge Dame, von der sie immer noch bewundert angestarrt wurde, warm an.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, wie unhöflich von mir!" Hermine streckte ihre Hand aus und Katharine schüttelte diese. „Ich möchte Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen, wenn Ihnen das Recht ist."

„Ja, Liebes, das wäre in Ordnung. Minerva, dürfen wir und hier unterhalten? Oder sollen wir zu meinem Wohnsitz gehen?" Katharine sah Minerva an, die nun geduldig an ihrem Schreibtisch saß.

„Nein, nein, bleibt ruhig hier. Aber ich werde bald weg sein, meine nächste Unterrichtsstunde."

Hermine und Katharine nahmen auf den beiden Sitzen vor dem Schreibtisch platz. Hermine wrang ihre Hände auf ihrem Schoß mit Besorgnis, dann sah sie zu Katharine auf und holte tief Luft: „Ich würde Sie gern nach Draco Malfoy fragen."

Katharine sah für einen Moment verblüfft aus, dann sagte sie vorsichtig: „Was ist mit ihm, Liebes?"

„Ich… ähm… untersuche seine merkwürdige Gerichtsverhandlung erneut. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass er einer von Dumbledores Spionen war, und dass Sie davon wussten." Hermine sah Katharine fragend an. Diese nickte leicht, so dass Hermine weiterredete: „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie mir vielleicht ein wenig darüber erzählen könnten, wie es dazu kam?"

„Also, von Mr Malfoy wurde angenommen, dass er einer der gelehrtesten Menschen auf der Seite des Lichts war, gelehrt über die dunkle Seite. Albus wusste, dass er für uns ein Gewinn wäre. Aber das einzige Problem war, dass Mr Malfoy nicht wusste, auf welcher Seite er war. Seine Familie war auf der dunklen Seite, aber dennoch hatte er nicht das Gefühl, dazu zu gehören. Glücklicherweise hat er sich bei Albus Rat geholt." Was Katharine Dumbledore gerade angefangen hatte zu berichten, schien ziemlich nützlich zu sein. „Im Verlauf von Malfoys siebtem Schuljahr in Hogwarts hat Albus ihn auf unsere Seite gelenkt. So seltsam und unglaublich das nun auch klingen mag, er kam zu Albus und hat sich mit ihm verbündet, genau eine Nacht bevor er sich Voldemort anschloss."

Hermine musste bei der Vorstellung, wie Draco sich beiden Seiten anschloss, grinsen. Sie überlegte, dass sie zum Zaubergamot gehen und nach einer zweiten Verhandlung für Draco fragen sollte, aber sie wusste, dass dieses – trotz Hermines Status als Zauberei-Ministerin – nicht hören würde. Hermine seufzte wütend, sich überhaupt nicht bewusst darüber, was sie tat.

„Habe ich etwas gesagt, was sie beleidigt hat, Ministerin?", fragte Katharine mit leicht gerunzelter Stirn.

„Oh, nein, tut mir leid. Ich habe Ihnen zugehört, aber ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie man eine zweite Gelegenheit bekommen könnte, um seine Unschuld zu beweisen.", sagte Hermine schnell und sah Katharine in die Augen.

„Also glaubst du, dass er unschuldig ist, Hermine?", fragte Minerva, die eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen.

Glaubte sie es? Obwohl der offensichtliche Beweis für seine Unschuld geradewegs vor ihr saß, bezweifelte Hermine es immer noch. Ihr starker Hass Draco gegenüber, der sich in all den Jahren in Hogwarts entwickelt hatte, strömte durch ihren Körper und ließ sie erwägen, die ganze Untersuchung zu belassen und sich auf Ginnys Hochzeit zu konzentrieren. Sie blickte sich im Zimmer um und seufzte tief.

„Ja. Ja, ich glaube, dass er das ist."

* * *

Hermine wurde durch ein sanftes Stupsen ihrer Schulter geweckt. Sie rieb sich über die Augen und verschluckte sich beim Anblick von Ginny, die auf dem Boden neben ihr kniete und lächelte. 

„Wie kommt es, dass du auf Sofas anstatt in Betten schläfst?", fragte Ginny, als Hermine sich aufgesetzt hatte und sich räkelte; sie hatte auf dem Sofa in ihrem Wohnzimmer gelegen.

„Nicht auf Sofas, nur auf diesem hier. Es ist verdammt bequem, weißt du."

„Ja, aber auch verdammt schlecht für deinen Rücken, Granny." Ginny runzelte die Stirn und folgte Hermine, nachdem diese aufgestanden war und auf die Küche zusteuerte, wo der Kaffee war. Hermine lachte und massierte eine ihrer Schultern.

„Da hast du wohl Recht." Sie setzte sich Ginny gegenüber an den Tisch und reichte ihr eine Tasse frischen Kaffee. „Es ist toll, während ich schlafe, aber jetzt, wo ich wach bin…"

Hermine blickte finster drein und ließ ihre Bemerkung in der Luft stehen. Ginny lächelte erneut fröhlich. „So, bist du bereit für einen höllischen Shopping-Tag?"

Hermine stöhnte. Ob sie bereit war? Sie hatte seit vielen, vielen Jahren auf diesen Tag gewartet. „Ginny, ich bin bereit bis zum Umfallen zu shoppen."

Ginny klatschte in die Hände, so wie ein aufgeregtes Kind es tat. „Dann komm. Wie schnell kannst du fertig sein?"

„Hey, du sprichst mit der ‚Geschwindigkeits-Frau, die fünf Minuten nach dem sie bei der Arbeit sein sollte aufsteht und so schnell wie der Blitz fertig ist'." Hermine warf ihre Haare übertrieben nach hinten. Ginny lachte.

„Na dann, zeig mir, woraus du gemacht bist, Mädchen, ich möchte jetzt gehen." Ginny lachte erneut, als Hermine ihr spottend salutierte und die Treppe hochrannte.

Hermine erreichte ihr Zimmer und zog die schwarze Robe, die sie am Vortag getragen hatte, aus, um eine blaue Robe mit schwarzen Randstreifen anzuziehen. Sie wusch sich ihr Gesicht und erneuerte ihr Make-up, dann fuhr sie kurz mit einer Bürste durch ihre losen Locken.

Hermine sprintete nach unten und griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und einer Handtasche. „Zeit?"

Ginny schaute von ihrem Sitzplatz auf dem Sofa aus auf die Uhr und antwortete: „Drei Minuten."

„Ha! Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass ich schnell bin. Lass und gehen." Hermine grinste und mit einem ‚plop' war sie verschwunden. Kurz nachdem sie im ‚Tropfenden Kessel' angekommen war, folgte ihr Ginny.

„Granny, wir haben circa zehn Stunden Shopping vor uns. Ich denke, wir sollten sofort anfangen." Mit diesen Worten nahm Ginny Hermines Hand und zog sie aus dem Pub. „Übrigens, wie lief's gestern mit deiner Arbeit?"

Hermine rief sich ihren Ausflug nach Hogwarts und ihre Begegnung mit Katharine Dumbledore wieder ins Gedächtnis. Katharine hatte Hermine alles erzählt, was sie über Dracos Rolle als Albus' Spion wusste. Hermine erinnerte sich daran, nach den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots gefragt zu haben und zu ihrem Entsetzen war Fudge immer noch einer von ihnen, wenn auch nicht mehr der Vorsitzende.

„Ähm, ganz gut.", stammelte Hermine nervös, die Augen auf ihre jüngere Freundin gerichtet. „Du weißt, wie Arbeit ist."

Ginny kicherte und grinste Hermine breit an. „Was du eigentlich meist ist ‚Also, Gin, ich bin vor Langeweile fast gestorben und wurde durch deinen Anblick gerettet'."

Hermine lachte und nickte. „Oh ja, Gin, du bist mein Held!"

* * *

Hermine und Ginny hatten einen zufrieden stellenden Tag mit Bummeln und Kaufen hinter sich, aber sie waren noch nicht einmal annähernd fertig. „Nächste Woche müssen wir nach Wielding Witch, dort gibt es viele Läden mit Abend- und Ballkleidern." 

Hermine sah auf ihre Uhr bevor sie antwortete: „Ich denke, das sollten wir, aber jetzt müssen wir die Winkelgasse verlassen, du und Harry solltet doch in einer Stunde bei deinen Eltern sein."

Ginny schwang zu Hermine herum. „Du machst Witze."

Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Nein, viel Spaß!"

Ginny disapparierte mit einem ‚plop' und ließ Hermine alleine auf der Straße stehen. Diese verschwand mit dem gleichen Geräusch.

Als Hermine zu Hause ankam, begrüßte ihre Eule Sunsoar sie. Sunsoar war eine schöne Schneeeule mit sehr weißen Federn. „Hallo Sunsoar, du warst für einige Zeit weg. Was hast du mir denn mitgebracht?"

Sunsoar streckte sein Bein geduldig aus und Hermine machte den Brief los. Sie nahm ihn vorsichtig aus dem Umschlag und las.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_ ich war gerade auf dem Weg nach Norden in Richtung Schweden, als deine Eule mich gefunden hat. Tut mir leid für die Verspätung, aber ich war für einige Zeit in einer sehr schwierigen Situation._

_ Ich werde zur Hochzeit meiner kleinen Schwester nach London kommen. Kannst du es glauben? Endlich heiraten Ginny und Harry. Harry hat einige Jahre gebraucht, bis er den Mut aufgebracht hat, sie zu fragen. Aber ich werde erst am Hochzeitstag kommen, ich befürchte, ich schaff es nicht eher, oder hier gibt es Chaos. Ich werde wohl auch noch in der gleichen Nacht wieder gehen, hoffentlich nicht, ohne mit dir geredet zu haben._

_ Denkst du, du könntest Ginny das von mir ausrichten, denn ich möchte nicht an zwei Leute schreiben, wenn es eindeutig Zeitverschwendung ist. Oh, und sorg dafür, dass sie nicht zurückschreibt, es war schon schlimm genug, einen Brief von dir zu kriegen und ihn beantworten zu müssen, aber das gleiche auch noch für Ginny tun zu müssen – _

_Ich muss jetzt wirklich Schluss machen, oder ich werde getötet._

_Mit Bedauern,  
dein Ron Weasley_

Hermine zerknüllte den Brief und warf ihn in den Müll. Ron war manchmal so ein Schwachkopf, er übertrieb es immer mit seiner Arbeit. Vielleicht ließ ihn sich das wichtiger fühlen oder so, was auch immer es war, es machte Hermine verrückt.

Er verhielt sich immer überlegen, so als wäre er wichtiger als alle anderen, und er ließ Hermine immer die Drecksarbeit erledigen.

Er wusste, dass Ginny es ihm übel nahm, dass er nicht früher kommen oder länger bleiben würde und darum überließ er es Hermine, das Ginny zu erzählen, so dass Ginny sie anschrie.

Hermine sah zu ihrem Schreibtisch herüber, der mit Papieren bedeckt war. Sie stöhnte, weil sie wusste, dass sie dem Zaubergamot einen Besuch abstatten musste, und dass Fudge alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde um sie, obwohl sie Zauberei-Ministerin war, davon abzuhalten, eine zweite Verhandlung für Draco zu erwirken.

Morgen, dachte Hermine bitter. Morgen werde ich zum Zaubergamot gehen und eine zweite Verhandlung verlangen.

* * *

Hermine ging in das Gebäude, einen entschlossenen Blick im Gesicht. Sie ging geradewegs an der neuen Sekretärin vorbei, die Hermines Rücken verblüfft musterte und ihr mit offenem Mund nachstarrte. 

Hermine folgte dem Gang weiter ins Gebäude hinein und spähte auf die Namensschilder auf allen Türen. Als sie Tür mit der Aufschrift ‚Cornelius Fudge, Vorsitzender des Zaubergamot' erreicht hatte, klopfte sie einmal an und betrat direkt darauf das Büro.

Ihr plötzliches Eintreten erschreckte Fudge, der von seinem Papierkram aufgesehen hatte. Sein Mund bog sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln, als er sie erkannte. Hermine lächelte bloß süßlich.

„Gut, wie ich sehe, haben Sie mich nicht vergessen." Hermine kam auf seinen Schreibtisch zu und setzte sich ohne Aufforderung auf den Sessel. „Ich bin heute nicht auf einen gesellschaftlichen Besuch gekommen, sondern ich bin hier um eine zweite Verhandlung für einen gewissen unschuldigen Azkaban-Insassen zu erwirken."

Fudge lachte rau auf. „Schön, schön, schön. Endlich etwas, das Sie nicht ohne meine Hilfe tun können, he? Was, sind Sie zu jung, um das selbst zu erledigen, hmm?"

„Fudge, Sie werden wohl nie verstehen, wie nervig Sie eigentlich sind, oder?"

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und schüttelte ihren Kopf, als wäre sie von ihm gestört worden. „Ich brauche nur eine Verhandlung für einen Gefangenen, danach können Sie ihren Einflussbereich, den Sie im Zaubergamot haben, gelten machen, sie Sie wollen."

„Nein, ich habe immer noch die Macht, einen Gefallen, nach dem die Zauberei-Ministerin fragt, zurückzuweisen." Fudge sah wieder auf seine Arbeit herab, aber Hermine gab nicht so schnell auf. Sie stand auf und schlug mit beiden Händen auf die Tischplatte, um seine Aufmerksamkeit einzufordern.

„Sehen Sie, ich werde es Ihnen noch einmal schön langsam und einfach sagen, sodass Sie es verstehen. Ich. Brauche. Eine. Zweite. Verhandlung. Für. Draco. Malfoy. Er. Ist. Unschuldig!"

Fudge grinste hämisch. „Draco Malfoy? Dein Glück, das du von Anfang nicht hattest, hat dich gerade verlassen. Seine Verurteilung ist in fünfzehn Minuten. Also wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich habe eine Person zu Grunde zu richten."

Hermine starrte ihn an, als er aufstand und zur Tür seines Büros schritt. Er hielt kurz bevor er verschwunden war inne und sagte mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen: „Und die Antwort ist immer noch nein. Jetzt verlassen Sie mein Büro, so dass ich Ihren auch so unschuldigen Draco Malfoy vernichten kann."

Hermine blinzelte, als er den Raum verlassen hatte. Dracos Verurteilung war um einen Tag nach vorne verlegt worden.

* * *

Bedankt euch beim Osterhäschen, dass ich so schnell war... 

Frohe Ostern!

Und falls ihr was unlogisch finden solltet, beschwert euch bei Enigmatic Wayfarer #lach#


	6. Vorzeitige Verurteilung

Kapitel fünf – Vorzeitige Verurteilung

Hermine rannte den Gang entlang und bog um eine Ecke, um zu sehen, wie Fudges Körper in den Flammen einer der vielen Kamine in der Haupthalle des Zaubergamot verschwand.

Hermine wollte schon apparieren, doch dann fiel ihr auf, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wo genau Fudge hingegangen war. Sie rannte zu der Sekretärin, die immer noch über Hermines Anwesenheit schockiert zu sein schien.

„Hallo, ich bin Hermine Granger, Zauberei-Ministerin. Ich muss von Ihnen wissen, wo genau Fudge hingegangen ist.", zischte Hermine schnell, während sie auf ihre Uhr sah. Die Sekretärin kam langsam wieder in die Realität zurück und antwortete schnell:

„Ähm, er ist ins Ministerium gegangen, Ministerin." Die junge Frau sah auf ihre Unterlagen, die sie einordnete. „Zur Verurteilung von Mister Malfoy, denke ich."

„Wo findet diese statt?"

„In einem der alten Gerichtssäle, Ministerin." Hermine schenkte der Sekretärin ein Lächeln, dann drehte sie sich um, lief zu einem Kamin und verschwand.

Hermine trat aus den Flammen eines Kamins im Ministerium und eilte an vielen erschrockenen Arbeitern vorbei den Gang herunter. Sie sprang in einen der Aufzüge, gerade als dieser die Tür schloss. Der Aufzug war voll; seltsame Wesen und Arbeiter mit tonlosen Minen standen dicht an dicht. Einige erkannten Hermine und lächelten ihr höflich zu. Hermine lächelte flüchtig zurück, als die Frau, die dem Etage-Auswahl-Schalter am nahsten stand, Hermine fragte, in welche Etage sie wolle.

„Die unterste Etage.", antwortete Hermine zielsicher.

„Aber auf der Etage befinden sich nur die alten Gerichtssäle.", meinte ein alter Mann. „Sie werden nicht mehr benutzt, Ministerin."

„Das weiß ich. Aber heute wird dort eine Verurteilung stattfinden." Hermine sah sich im Aufzug um und bemerkte, dass alle sie neugierig beobachteten. „Entschuldigung, aber hat es irgendjemand hier besonders eilig?"

Viele schüttelten ihren Kopf, andere zuckten bloß mit den Achseln. Hermine nutzte diese Gelegenheit, beugte sich mit ihrem Zauberstab über einige Menschen, richtete diesen auf den Auswahl-Schalter und murmelte einen Spruch. Plötzlich fiel der Aufzug wie eine Rakete, die in die falsche Richtung flog, den Schacht hinunter. Sämtliche Fahrgäste im Aufzug fielen durch die Wucht des plötzlichen Falles auf den Boden des Aufzugs.

Im Nu hielt der Aufzug an und die Türen öffneten sich. Hermine machte einen Schritt hinaus und sagte zu den Menschen, die nun vorsichtig aufstanden: „Das tut mit wirklich leid, aber da keiner von Ihnen in Eile war und ich dafür umso mehr-"

Hermine stoppte mitten im Satz und flog praktisch um die Ecke, die benommenen Arbeiter, die ihr nachstarrten, hinter sich lassend.

Sie rannte den Korridor entlang und stoppte plötzlich vor der Tür eines Gerichtssaals. Sie konnte Stimmen aus dem Inneren des Raumes vernehmen und daher wusste sie, dass es der richtige Saal war.

* * *

In Inneren des Gerichtssaals befanden sich in etwa ein Dutzend Menschen, die auf langen Bänken saßen und auf eine ausgedehnte leere Fläche blickten, auf der sich nur ein einziger Stuhl stand. Auf diesem Stuhl befand sich ein äußerst wild aussehender Mann; die Ketten des Stuhls banden seine Arme und Beine fest, er war dreckig und brauchte dringend eine Dusche und eine Rasur. Seine blonden Haare fielen ihm über sein Gesicht, denn sein Kopf war nach unten geneigt.

Auf der Bank konnte man Fudge sehen, der in der Mitte saß, einen hochgewachsenen, hageren Rotkopf links neben sich. Hermine stand im Schatten verborgen und schaute beim Anblick von Percy Weasley finster drein. Fudge war die Formalitäten durchgegangen, die vor jeder Anhörung verpflichtend waren, ob bei Vernehmungen oder Verhandlungen. Dann sagte er mit lauter, siegreicher Stimme:

„Draco Malfoy, Sie sind heute hier, um die Strafe Ihres Vaters zu erhalten. Sie werden angeklagt wegen Mordes zahlreicher Muggel und Schlamm- ähm, Muggelgeborener, wegen Folter und wegen Verrat der Rechte und Gesetze unserer Welt. Sie werden daher den Kuss des Dementoren –"

„Nein!"

Alle Köpfe wandten sich, um die Gestalt, die nun aus einer dunklen Ecke hervortrat, anzustarren. Hermine ging auf die Bänke des Zaubergamots zu und blieb in der Mitte stehen. Fudge sah aus, als wäre er bereit, sie zu töten. „Ministerin! Was bringt Sie denn heute hier herab in diesen Gerichtssaal?"

„Sie wissen, warum ich hier bin, Fudge.", knirschte Hermine, während sie versuchte, eine plötzliche Welle Zorns zu bezwingen.

„Ah, ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass so etwas nicht möglich sein wird." Fudge sah zu seinen Mit-Richtenden; einige von ihnen schienen verwirrt zu sein, andere hingegen waren wütend auf Hermine. Einer der erzürntesten Richter war das neueste Mitglied des Zaubergamots, Percy Weasley.

Hermine seufzte; sie hatte gehofft sie würde hiermit durchkommen. „Wer ist hier die Ministerin, Fudge?"

„Das sind sie, aber –"

Hermine brachte ihn mit einem Schlenker ihres Handgelenks und einem eisigen Blick zum Schweigen. „Dann sage ich, dass ich gegen Mister Malfoys Urteilsspruch aussagen kann und möchte."

„Aber –"

„Kein Aber! Haben das alle Mitglieder des Zaubergamots verstanden?" Hermine blieb hart, als sie alle Richter nacheinander ansah. Sie nickten alle, einige von ihnen mürrisch, aber sie nickten. Hermines Wut ließ ein wenig nach, bis ihre Augen auf Percy fielen. Er schien förmlich vor Wut zu toben, als er Hermine mit solcher Gehässigkeit ansah, dass es jeden anderen hätte erzittern lassen. Aber Hermine versuchte, seinen Blick mit noch größerer Boshaftigkeit zu erwidern.

Fudge zappelte wie ein Zweijähriger herum, er funkelte Hermine ungeduldig an. „Gut, wenn Sie darauf bestehen, auszusagen, dann tun Sie das besser jetzt. Die Dementoren werden ruhelos und je eher Sie fertig sind, desto eher wird ihr Hunger befriedigt werden. Vorübergehend."

„Ich denke, sie werden sich von den glücklichen Erinnerungen andere ernähren müssen, denn wenn ich ausgesagt habe, werden Sie keinen denkbaren Grund haben, den Kuss des Dementors an Mister Malfoy ausführen zu lassen, Fudge." Eine neue Stimme sprach hinter Hermine, sodass diese sich umdrehte und in das Gesicht von Katharine blickte, die gerade nach vorne kam und sich neben Hermine stellte. Hermine sah sie verblüfft an.

„Woher wussten Sie, dass die Verhandlung verschoben wurde?", fragte Hermine. Katharine lächelte; sie sah Hermine nicht an, sondern ließ ihre Augen auf Fudge ruhen.

„Nenn es die Dumbledor'sche Intuition." Katharine sah Hermine endlich an; Hermine kicherte leise und richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Fudge.

„Ministerin,", Fudges Stimme war von Hass gespickt, „Wer ist das?"

„Fudge, dies ist mein Beweis." Hermine zeigte all den anderen fragend aussehenden Richtern ein breites Grinsen. Sie warf auch einen kurzen Blick auf Malfoy, der sie mit einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit, Verwirrung und Pein ansah, aber er schien Katharine zu erkennen. „Dies ist Katharine Dumbledore, Albus' verwitwete Ehefrau."

Fudge schnaubte nach einem Moment der Verunsicherung. Er sah sich nach Unterstützung um, aber all die anderen betrachteten Katharine mit Respekt und Ehrfurcht. „Bitte, ich denke keiner von uns wird wirklich glauben, dass dieser alte Spinner eine Frau hatte, von der keiner wusste."

Einige nickten langsam, aber sie starrten Katharine immer noch an. Diese hatte sich nun direkt vor Fudge gestellt und ihren Zauberstab an seine Stirn gedrückt. Sie sah ziemlich passiv aus, aber ihre Augen, die vor Wut nur so zu sprühen schienen, verrieten sie. „Beleidige ihn noch ein Mal, und ich werde dich töten."

Diese einfache Bedrohung ließ alle Augenpaare auf Fudge blicken, der verlegen aussah und angefangen hatte, zu zittern. Hermine hielt es an der Zeit, einzuschreiten. „Katharine, er ist es nicht wert, nach Azkaban zu gehen. Und wenn Sie ihn töten, werde ich keine Wahl haben, als Sie dorthin zu schicken."

Katharine steckte ihren Zauberstab weg und ging zurück zu Hermine, den Blick immer noch auf Fudge gerichtet. „Genau, also, Katharine, bitte erzählen Sie von Ihrem Beweis für Draco Malfoys Unschuld.", sagte Hermine in professionellem Tonfall. Sie riskierte einen weiteren Blick zu Draco, der sie immer noch mit diesen gemischten Gefühlen, die sie zuvor auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte, ansah. Er schien von Katharines Drohung an Fudge ungerührt.

„Ungefähr vor vier Jahren, als Mister Malfoy noch in Hogwarts ausgebildet wurde, wusste Albus, dass Mister Malfoy immer noch unsicher war, welcher Seite er sich verpflichten solle, so dass Albus begann, ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Die Nacht bevor Mister Malfoys Vater seinen Sohn sich Voldemort anschließen lies, kam Draco zu Albus und mir nach Hause und verpflichtete sich zu Albus' Diensten. Wie einige von euch sich vielleicht erinnern, hatte Severus Snape so ziemlich dasselbe getan, als er noch jung war, und es hat sich als sehr nützlich für die Helle Seite erwiesen." Katharine war zu Draco getreten, der, wie Hermine verblüfft feststellte, seinen standhaften Blick immer noch auf Hermine gerichtet hatte.

„Mister Malfoy hat es uns ermöglicht, viele Todesser gefangen zu nehmen, die unbestreitbar sehr böse waren, und er hat es auch Möglich gemacht, dass Harry Potter Voldemort besiegen konnte, in jener wohlbekannten Nacht. Keiner von Ihnen wird dies wissen, aber er hat sich Voldemort zu erkennen gegeben und das hat Voldemort dazu gebracht, ihn zu verfolgen, bis zu genau der Stelle, an der Harry Potter schon auf ihn gewartet hatte."

Von den Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots waren so manche Atemzüge vernehmbar. Sogar Fudge sah etwas dümmlich auf Draco herab. „Er wurde zusammen mit den restlichen Todessern noch in dieser Nacht nach Azkaban gebracht. Dort hat der Halbriese Hagrid noch auf Albus' Anweisung seinen kleinen Bruder Grawp, das ist einer der Riesen, die Azkaban bewachen, gebeten, Draco in eine Einzelzelle zu stecken; zu dessen eigenen Sicherheit vor den anderen loyalen Todessern. Erst da hat Draco erkannt, welchen hohen, endgültigen Preis er für sein Opfer zahlen musste."

Nachdem Katharine ihre Rede beendet hatte, trat für einige Momente Schweigen ein. Dann hatte Fudge sich erholt und sagte, sogar noch verächtlicher als vorher: „Wie lange haben Sie gebraucht, um sich an das zu erinnern, Mrs Dumbledore?"

Fudge sah zu seiner linken und rechten Seite, so als wolle er brüllendes Gelächter. Aber nichts kam. Die anderen Richter waren still. „Nun, können Sie beweisen, was sie mi- ähm uns gerade gesagt haben?"

Katharine lächelte verbittert. „Ja, ich dachte mir, dass Sie das fragen könnten, daher-"

Katharine holte ihren Zauberstab hervor und einige Momente später tauchte ein weißes Marmorbassin neben ihn auf. Katharine hob beide Hände, um es festzuhalten, bevor es auf den Boden fiel. Sie ging zu der Bank und kniete vor dem Zaubergamot, dann stellte die das Bassin vor ihr auf den Boden. „Dies ist ein Denkarium, eigentlich Albus'. Es enthält seine Erinnerungen, ich kann es Ihnen in diesem Fall beweisen, wenn Sie möchten."

Fudge sackte mürrisch in seinen Stuhl und schwang wütend seine Faust. „Ich nehme an, das werden Sie müssen, oder!"

Katharine bemühte sich, ein Lächeln zu verstecken, dann nahm sie erneut ihren Zauberstab, schloss die Augen und murmelte einen Spruch. Plötzlich tauschte aus dem Denkarium etwas auf, das große Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hologramm hatte. Es war Draco, sauber und gut gekleidet, seinem jetzigen Erscheinen sehr unähnlich. Er sprach mit Albus über sein Gelöbnis zu Albus und zu Voldemort. Das Bild flackerte plötzlich und ein anderes Bild erschien. Katharine wollte gerade mit Flohpuder verreisen. Vorher jedoch sprachen sie und Albus darüber, wie sie da sein würden, wenn Draco Voldemort zu dem Friedhof bringen würde, auf dem Harry auf ihn warten wollte.

„Genug!", schrie Fudge; alle Augen waren nun auf ihn gerichtet. Er war blass und bebte, während er das Bild zornig betrachtete, das erst flackerte und dann verschwand. „Ich denke, das wird… genügen."

Hermine lächelte leicht. Sie hatten ihn, er konnte nicht leugnen, dass Draco unschuldig war. Sie ging nach vorne, um sich zu Katharine zu stellen, da diese beim Denkarium stand. „Sie haben keine Wahl mehr."

Fudge funkelte Hermine eine Minute lang an, aber dann breitete sich ein böses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus, ein schadenfrohes Grinsen. „Ministerin, ich stimme Ihnen zu, dass er freigelassen werden muss. Aber ich denke, dass eine zuverlässige Unterhaltsvereinbarung… ähm… konzipiert werden sollte, meinen Sie nicht?"

Hermines Augen verengten sich misstrauisch für einige Sekunden bevor sie langsam nickte. „Ja, ich vermute. Was haben Sie Sinn?"

„Nun", lächelte Fudge an Percy gewandt, der schneller als der Rest des Zaubergamots zu erfassen schien, was Fudge wollte und ebenfalls genauso schadenfroh grinste. „Da Sie ja diejenige sind, die seine Freilassung gefordert hat, denke ich, dass er für einige Zeit bei Ihnen wohnen sollte?"

Hermine starrte ihn an, sie musste sich verhört haben. Er wollte, dass sie ihrem alten Feind erlaubte, in ihrem Haus zu leben? Er war ernsthaft verrückt. Hermine wusste, dass er es ihr nachtrug, dass sie ihn ruiniert hatte, aber das hier war einfach nur unverschämt. „Was?"

„Für, sagen wir mal, drei Monate? Das sollte angemessen sein." Fudge sah auf seine übrigen Mitglieder des Zaubergamot, die meisten stimmten ihm zu. Nur wenige sahen umsichtig aus. „Ja, dass sollte gut sein."

Fudge räusperte sich auf professionelle Weise und sagte deutlich: „Wie vom Zaubergamot stimmen zu, den Haftbefehl gegen Draco Malfoy zu erlassen, solange er drei Monate lang unter der Obhut der Zauberei-Ministerin, Hermine Granger, bleibt."

Hermine fühlte sich nicht annähernd so siegreich wie sie gedacht hatte dass man sich fühlen würde, wenn man jemandem das Leben gerettet hatte. Sie sah herüber zu Katharine, die Draco aus dem Stuhl half, dann sah sie weiter und ihr Blick blieb auf Percy hängen, der sie anstarrte. „Richte meiner Schwester meinen Glückwunsch für ihre Hochzeit aus."

Damit ging er hinter Fudge, der steif und wütend davon stolzierte, aus dem Raum. Hermine drehte sich wieder zurück und stellte fest, dass sowohl Katharine als auch Draco sie ansahen. Katharines Blick war stolz und siegreich, aber Draco sah sie komisch an und so seltsam es auch war, es schien als würde sich Stolz in seinen Augen spiegeln.

Hermine atmete tief ein und dachte bei sich: ‚Zeit für drei Monate Hölle pur.'

* * *

So, der erste Teil (immer noch die Einleitung?) ist damit fertig... aber keine Sorge, es kommen ja noch mehr als 20 Kapitel... #yaks... arbeit...# 


	7. Handtücher

Kapitel sechs – Handtücher

Hermine erschien mit einem lauten ‚pop' in ihrem Wohnzimmer und überflog schnell den Raum, bevor ein weiteres ‚pop' ertönte und Draco neben ihr stand.

Er sah sich im Zimmer um, ein süffisantes Grinsen im Gesicht. „Nicht schlecht, für das Haus einer Muggel-Geborenen."

Hermine entschied sich, das als Kompliment aufzufassen und sagte sarkastisch: „Ja, man sollte versuchen, 'nen Job zu bekommen, das nutzt ein bisschen."

Draco lachte leicht und begann, die Treppen nach oben zu steigen. Er fühlte sich schon recht wohl. Hermine runzelte die Stirn und folgte ihm vorsichtig. Als sie am Treppenabsatz angekommen war, sah sie, wie er sich gegen den Türrahmen zu ihrem Zimmer lehnte.

„Dieser Raum", begann Hermine, während sie auf ihn zuging, „ist absolut tabu. Falls ich dich in dem Zimmer erwischen sollte, werde ich etwas Drastisches tun."

Draco zog, an sie gewandt, eine Augenbraue nach oben. Hermine lächelte mit vorgetäuschter Süße und schob ihn von ihrem Zimmer weg. Sie führte ihn am Badezimmer und einigen anderen Räumen vorbei, die er kennen musste, bis sie schließlich zur Waschküche kamen. Als Hermine ihm ziemlich unmissverständlich zu erklären gab, dass er sich selbst um seine Wäsche zu kümmern habe, schien Draco ein bisschen irritiert.

„Was? Du meinst, ich muss das machen? Aber ich weiß nicht mal wie!" Hermine lachte grausam. Draco starrte sie an, dann drehte er sich wieder zur Waschmaschine und zum Trockner um.

„Dann solltest du das besser schnell lernen, weil du wirklich stinkst." Hermine verzog beim Anblick seiner dreckigen Erscheinung das Gesicht. „Wir holen deine Sachen, wenn ich mit deiner Führung fertig bin."

Draco starrte sie für einen Moment an, dann sagte er glattzüngig: „So. Wo schlafe ich?"

Hermine schlug ihn für seine Frechheit an den Kopf, bevor sie antwortete: „Nun, du hättest das Sofa bekommen, aber vielleicht ist Mülleimer besser geeignet."

Sie gingen den Gang weiter entlang und hielten vor einer verschlossenen Tür an.

„Das hier", sagte Hermine und öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Gästezimmer, „ist dein Zimmer."

Draco steckte seinen Kopf hinein und sah sich um. Nach einem Moment drehte er sich um, um Hermine anzusehen. „Ich denke, es wird ausreichen."

Hermine täuschte einen Knicks vor. „Vielen Dank für Ihre Güte, gnädiger Herr."

Draco rollte seine Augen und sagte ungeduldig: „Können wir jetzt ein paar von meinen Sachen holen? Ich brauche 'ne Dusche."

„Dafür bürge ich.", sagte Hermine unfreundlich, dann apparierte sie zum Malfoy'schen Anwesen, dicht gefolgt von Draco.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später waren sie wieder zurück in Hermines Haus, zwei große Koffer voll Kleidung und anderer lebensnotwendigen Güter reicher. Draco stellte sie in sein neues Zimmer und öffnete den einen Koffer. „Ich werde jetzt duschen und diese Lumpen wegschmeißen.", sagte er, wobei er auf die Klamotten zeigte, die er gerade trug.

„Ich werde dann mal nach unten gehen."

Hermine ging runter in ihre Küche und traf dort auf Harry, der an ihrem Tisch saß und Kaffee trank. Er drehte seinen Kopf nach hinten um zu sehen, wie sie auf ihn zuging. Hermine ging zum Kessel und setzte einen Kaffee für sich auf. „Wie lange bist du schon hier?"

„Ungefähr fünf Minuten. Ich hab nach dir gerufen, aber du hast nicht geantwortet.", antwortete Harry. Er sah Hermine fragend an. Diese dachte sich schnell eine Entschuldigung aus, da sie Harry nicht unbedingt erzählen wollte, dass Draco Malfoy für drei Monate ihn ihrem Haus wohnen würde, weil dies zu viele Fragen aufwerfen würde.

„Ich war im Bad.", log Hermine daher. „Wie geht's Ginny?"

„Hermine, du hast sie ja nur so gestern gesehen." Harry verdrehte die Augen über Hermines Beschränktheit. „Meine Güte, du und Ginny, ihr seid genau gleich. Ihr stellt beide dauernd dumme Fragen."

„Lass sie das nicht hören, sie könnte die Hochzeit absagen", lachte Hermine. Harry täuschte einen entsetzten Blick vor, dann stimmte er in ihr Lachen ein.

„Tut mir leid, dass ich diesen glücklichen Moment unterbrechen muss, aber wo hast du die Handtücher, Hermine?", kam eine Stimme von der Tür. Hermine und Harry drehten sich beide um und sahen Draco, der mit patschnassen Haaren im Türrahmen stand und Hermines Bademantel trug.

Hermine wurde blass und sah Harry nicht an. „In dem Leinenschrank neben meinem Zimmer."

Draco nickte, dann grinste er hämisch, als er den Blick auf Harrys Gesicht sah. „Probleme, Potter?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, blieb aber ansonsten still. Dracos Grinsen wurde breiter, dann drehte er sich um und ging. Als er außer Sichtweite war, wandte Harry sich an Hermine. Sie starrte ihren Kaffee mit an, einen angespannten Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Was ist hier los? Bist du mit Malfoy zusammen? Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt?", platzte Harry heraus, bevor Hermine Zeit hatte, alles zu erklären.

Hermine schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. „Nein! Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht."

„Dann erklär mir bitte, warum Draco Malfoy gerade in deinem Bademantel hier aufgetaucht ist und gefragt hat, wo du deine Handtücher aufbewahrst." Harry schien leicht verärgert zu sein, daher seufzte Hermine und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte, von Anfang bis Ende.

Harrys Mund stand zum Schluss leicht offen. „Also muss er drei Monate lang in deinem Haus leben? Hermine, warum hast du nicht einfach nichts getan und ihm die Seele aussaugen lassen?"

„Ja, warum hast du mir nicht einfach die Seele aussaugen lassen?" Draco stand wieder im Türrahmen, dieses Mal mit einem Blick leichten Interesses. Beide Männer sahen Hermine an, die Draco anstarrte.

„Naja, ausnahmsweise hattest du ein Mal Recht, Draco. Ich könnte nicht den Rest meines Lebens rumsitzen und mich fragen, ob ich einem Unschuldigen die Seele habe aussaugen lassen." Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, aber Harry spottete nur.

„Er, unschuldig? Ich denke nicht." Harry begann zu lachen. Draco blickte finster Harry an, dann sagte er listig:

„Ich war kein Todesser, also war ich, was das betrifft, unschuldig. Aber ich kann nicht wahrheitsgemäß sagen, dass ich in irgendeiner anderen Art und Weise unschuldig bin." Hermine musste bei der Vorstellung, die nach seiner letzten Bemerkung in ihrem Kopf aufgetaucht war, schaudern.

Harry stürzte den Rest seines Kaffees runter und sagte: „Ich geh dann besser mal nach Hause, bevor Ginny kommt, um mich zu suchen. Sie könnte etwas Bedauerliches tun, wenn sie ihn sieht." Das letzte bisschen sagte er an Draco gewandt. Er disapparierte mit einem ‚pop' und ließ Hermine und Draco allein.

Draco ließ sich auf Harrys freigewordenem Stuhl sinken. Hermine stand auf und setzte noch einen Kaffee auf. Sie bot ihn Draco an, der ihn nach kurzem Zögern annahm. „Ich vergifte meine eigenen Sachen nicht. Obwohl, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich drei Monate lang mit dir auskommen muss, dann hätte ich mir das vielleicht noch mal überlegt."

„Wirklich, Granger, so schlimm bin ich gar nicht.", sagte Draco mit verletzter Stimme, aber Hermine sah durch seine Maske hindurch. Sie ging Richtung Flur und sagte, bevor sie nach oben ging:

„Nein, du bist schlimmer!"

* * *

Hermine wachte abrupt auf. Sie lag einen Moment wach, bevor die Erinnerungen sie eingeholt hatte. Sie riss ihre Augen auf und stellte fest, dass sie in ihrem Bett war. Sie stand auf und eilte in Richtung Badezimmer.

Sie wollte gerade die Tür öffnen, als sie hörte, dass die Dusche bereits lief. „Verdammt, Malfoy!"

Obwohl sie wusste, dass er sie nicht hören konnte, hatte sie das Bedürfnis verspürt, ihn anzuschreien. Sie ging nach unten in die Küche, in der sie Ginny, die mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand am Tisch saß, vorfand.

Sobald Hermine den Raum betreten hatte, flog Ginnys Kopf in ihre Richtung. „Ist es wahr?" Es gab keine Möglichkeit, dass Hermine nicht wusste, worüber Ginny sprach. „Ist er wirklich für drei Monate hier?"

„Ja, Gin." Hermine machte sich einen Kaffee und setzte sich hin. „Ich habe ihm nun mal das Leben gerettet, also hat Fudge gesagt-"

„Fudge! Warum hast du auf ihn gehört? Und warum hast du Malfoy das Leben gerettet?", fragte Ginny sichtlich perplex.

„Ich habe ihm das Leben gerettet, weil er unschuldig war. Du kennst mich, Gin, ich kann es nicht leiden, Dinge nicht zu wissen, die-"

„Oder Dinge allgemein nicht zu wissen." Hermine stöhnte, als sie seine sarkastische Stimme hörte. Ginny sah zu Draco auf, und Hermine tat widerstrebend das gleiche. Seine Haare waren wieder nass und seine Augen voller Fröhlichkeit.

„Na, hast du endlich beschlossen, aus der Dusche zu steigen? Gut, denn ich brauch eine.", sagte Hermine und wünschte sich sofort, dass sie es nicht getan hätte, denn sie hatte Draco gerade eine Einladung gegeben, sie zu beleidigen.

„Die brauchst du ganz bestimmt. Meine Güte, riechst du ranzig." Hermine warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu und stand auf. Als sie an ihm vorbei ging, schlug sie Draco auf den Hinterkopf. Sie hörte, wie Ginny lachte, während sie nach oben ins Bad ging.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Hermine wieder nach unten in die Küche gekommen war, hatte Draco einen Kaffee vor sich stehen und wurde von Ginny und Harry ausgefragt. Hermine versteckte ihr Lächeln und nahm leise auf einem Stuhl platz. Der Ausdruck auf Dracos Gesicht war unbezahlbar!

„...hätte gedacht, dass man dir von dem Plan erzählt hat, Potter. Wo du doch derjenige bist, der Voldemort besiegen sollte und so weiter." Draco grinste selbstgefällig, als Harry rot wurde. Hermine entschied, dass sie die Unterhaltung unterbrechen sollte, bevor sie außer Kontrolle geriet.

„Also, Ginny, habt ihr beide schon festgelegt, wann ihr heiraten werdet?", fragte sie daher laut. Ginny musste das gleiche gedacht haben wie Hermine, denn sie begann sofort mit einer ausführlichen Beschreibung des Ortes.

Harrys Ausdruck wurde weicher, als er seine lebhafte Verlobte betrachtete, aber Dracos Grinsen änderte sich nicht, als er Hermine ansah. Dann lenkte er seine Aufmerksamkeit höflich auf Ginny.

„Granny, welche Farbe haben die Kleider der Brautjungfern?", fragte Harry und sah Hermine an. „Ich hab's vergessen."

„Also eigentlich sollten sie scharlachrot sein, weil mein Kleid smaragdgrün ist, aber jetzt sind sie dunkelblau." Hermine lächelte Harry, der leicht verwirrt aussah, warmherzig an. „Ja, Harry, eigentlich sollten sie genau so sein, wie mein Kleid, aber da Ginny nun mal so ist, wie sie ist, möchte sie, dass ich..."

Hermine suchte nach dem richtigen Wort, aber jemand war schneller als sie. „….auffalle?"

Alle Köpfe wandten sich Draco zu. Ausnahmsweise grinste er nicht, sondern sah fragend Hermine an. Ginny quietschte und klatschte in die Hände. „Ja! Ich hab so lange gebraucht, um herauszufinden, warum ich wollte, dass Hermine anders aussieht als die anderen Brautjungfern. Ich kann's nicht glauben. Wie blöd von mir, nicht an das Wort ‚auffallen' zu denken. Was bin ich nur für ein Dummkopf."

„Aber du bist ein hübscher Dummkopf.", sagte Harry und beugte sich zu Ginny herüber, um sie zu küssen. Draco rollte mit den Augen und Hermine könnte schwören, dass sie den Anschein eines Lächelns auf seinen Lippen gesehen hatte, bevor es von dem normalen Grinsen überdeckt wurde. Er stand auf und schlenderte aus dem Raum, wobei er etwas wie „Verrückte Gryffindors" murmelte.

Hermine lachte, dann drehte sie sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und ihr fiel plötzlich wieder ein, dass sie Ginny noch etwas sagen musste. „Oh, Gin, Ron hat mich gebeten, dir zu sagen, dass er nur für die Hochzeit herkommen wird. Er wird vorher oder nachher nicht da sein."

Ginny starrte Hermine an. „Was? Er wird nicht hier sein. Aber bestimmt hätte er sich ein bisschen länger frei nehmen können. Mistkerl!" Ginnys Augen hatten sich mit Tränen gefüllt und sie disapparierte mit einem lauten ‚pop'. Harry sah Hermine traurig an.

„Tut mir leid...", flüsterte Hermine. „Da ist noch was. Percy lässt seinen Glückwunsch ausrichten, aber mehr auch nicht. Kein Friedensangebot, nur Glückwünsche."

Harry nickte steif und disapparierte ebenfalls.

Hermine seufzte und sackte auf ihrem Stuhl zusammen. „Das hat ja gut geklappt." Draco hatte den Raum wieder betreten und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber hin.

„Findest du?", fragte Hermine sarkastisch und gähnte ausgiebig. „Ich geh ins Bett."

„Es ist zehn Uhr morgens."

„Oh. Oh, verdammt! Arbeit!" Hermine sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und rannte ins Wohnzimmer. Neugierig folgte Draco ihr. Hermine stand am Kamin, warf eine handvoll Puder in die Flammen und rief „Nicole Liberty!"

Das Lodern der Flammen stoppte kurz, dann tauchte ein Kopf auf. „Ja, Ministerin?"

„Ich kann heute nicht zur Arbeit kommen. Bitte senden Sie mir alles nach Hause.", sagte Hermine so professionell wie möglich. Die junge Frau im Kamin nickte.

„In Ordnung, Ministerin." Hermine lächelte und sagte dann schnell: „Ah, ich habe hier noch einige Akten, die ich Sie bitten möchte, der Rechtsabteilung zurückzugeben. Sagen Sie ihnen, dass ich sie mir von ihnen ausgeliehen habe für... vertrauliche Angelegenheiten."

„Ja, Ministerin, schicken Sie sie einfach rüber, wenn Sie Zeit haben." Hermine lächelte erneut und beendetet die Unterhaltung. „Schönen Tag noch, Nicole."

Draco lehnte am Türrahmen und blickte Hermine verblüfft an. „So einfach ist es also für dich, sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken?"

Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte verteidigend: „Ich drücke mich nicht vor meiner Arbeit. Ich muss zu Hause sein um sicherzugehen, dass du nicht einfach wegläufst."

„Ich? Aus diesem Haus weglaufen? Bitte, daran würde ich doch im Traum nicht denken." Draco breitete seine Arme weit und begrüßend aus, aber der spottende Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht blieb.

„Nein, du würdest es tun, und nicht einfach nur davon träumen." Hermine lachte genau so sarkastisch, wie Draco gesprochen hatte. Draco grinste sie höhnisch an und ging die Treppen nach oben, hielt aber noch ein mal an und blickte zu Hermine hinab.

„Kann ich meinen Zauberstab wieder haben?" Die Frage kam so abrupt, dass Hermine einen Moment brauchte, um zu verstehen, was er damit meinte.

Hermine setzte sich auf das Sofa und seufzte. „Draco, du bist dir schon darüber im Klaren, warum du dich in meiner Obhut befindest, oder?"

Draco rollte mit seinen Augen und sagte: „Ja, das bin ich. Ich bin kein Idiot, weißt du."

„Tja, wenn du kein Idiot bist, dann solltest du wissen, warum ich dir deinen Zauberstab nicht wiedergeben kann."

„Du kannst schon."

„Gut, ich kann. Aber ich werde das nicht tun."

„Warum nicht? Das ist übrigens die Frage, die ich von vornherein gestellt habe."

„Weil", begann Hermine und tat so, als würde sie mit einem Kind sprechen, „du in Askaban warst, weil du beschuldigt wurdest-"

„Zu unrecht beschuldigt."

„Ja ja, zu unrecht beschuldigt wurdest, ein Todesser zu sein und offen gesagt, kann man dir nicht vertrauen. Noch nicht.", folgerte Hermine. Der Blick auf Dracos Gesicht war auf widersinnige Weise amüsant, er sah aus wie ein verwöhntes Kind, das gerade zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben ausgeschimpft wurde.

„Das ist nicht fair!", rief Draco laut und stampfte beinahe mit den Füßen auf den Boden. Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich sehr fröhlich beim Anblick seiner Unreife. „Mach dich nicht über mich lustig."

„Bitte. Du hörst dich an wie ein zickiges Mädchen.", verdrehte Hermine ihre Augen. Draco streckte eins seiner Beine zur Seite aus und stellte sich auf seine Zehenspitzen, wobei er sich wie ein Schwachkopf drehte. Er tat so, als würde er eine Strähne imaginären Haares um den Finger wickeln.

Hermines Lachen nahm um einiges zu und sie fiel vom Sofa, was nur dazu führte, dass sie noch mehr lachte. Draco beendete seine dümmlichen Bewegungen und ging weiter die Stufen hoch.

* * *

so, es ist geschafft. Endlich. Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat (aber dafür hab ich viele Reviews für das 5. Kapitel gekriegt, DANKE!)... hoffe, dass ich das nächste Kapitel wieder schneller fertig krieg, drückt mir die Daumen und spornt mich weiterhin so toll na, ja? #hint# 


	8. Lebensmittel einkaufen

Für Bunnylein Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! (ein Glück, dass das Kapitel so kurz ist #lach#)

  
Kapitel sieben – Lebensmittel einkaufen

Draco wurde grob aus seinem friedlichen Schlaf geweckt. Jemand klopfte laut an seine Tür. „Steh auf! Wir müssen früh da sein, sonst verpassen wir die guten Sachen. Beeil dich!"

Draco öffnete taumelnd seine Augen und starrte ausdruckslos in seinem Zimmer umher. Er setzte sich auf und zerraufte sich seine Haare, dann stieg er aus dem Bett, zog sich schnell an und ging aus dem Raum.

Er eilte nach unten und fand Hermine, die ungeduldig auf dem Sofa saß. „Endlich! Ich dachte, du brauchst Stunden."

Draco ging auf die Küche zu, doch Hermine unterbrach ihn mit lauter Stimme: „Wo gehst du hin?"

„Ich brauche 'nen verdammten Kaffee!", rief Draco und wollte weitergehen. Doch Hermines Hand hielt seinen Arm fest umklammert und sie steuerte mit ihm in Richtung Tür. „Was machst du?"

„Du kannst dir da einen holen.", sagte Hermine und ließ seinen Arm los, als sie nach draußen kamen. Sie begann, rasch die Straße entlangzugehen, sodass Draco joggen musste, um sie einzuholen. Als er sie erreicht hatte, fragte er mit künstlicher Freundlichkeit:

„Und wohin gehen wir gerade? Du scheinst die Information vergessen zu haben, als du mich so unfreundlich geweckt hast, vor noch nicht mal zehn Minuten." Draco rieb sich über die Augen und versuchte, die verletzenden, blendenden Sonnenstrahlen abzuwehren. Hermines Lachen war leicht grausam.

„Du wirst es lieben.", lachte sie weiter, was dazu führte, dass Draco sich ein bisschen eingeschüchtert fühlte. „Auf den Markt."

Draco blieb stehen. „Was?"

„Der Markt.", wiederholte Hermine und hielt ebenfalls an um ihn scheinheilig anzugrinsen. „Hast du ein Problem damit?"

„Du hast keine Ahnung.", murmelte Draco und begann mit düsterem Blick, weiterzugehen. Hermine kicherte leicht, während sie neben ihm herging.

„Es wird nicht so schlimm werden. Es werden nur ungefähr – ich weiß nicht – so um die hundert Muggel anwesend sein, vielleicht. Und wenn wir Glück haben, werden wir die einzigen Zauberer dort sein. Unheimlich, oder?", lachte Hermine frech. „Und weißt du, was das beste ist?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht."

„Du hast keinen Zauberstab dabei!"

„Na toll.", sagte Draco mit absolut keinem Enthusiasmus. Hermine lächelte siegesreich und sie gingen schweigend weiter. Hermine hüpfte beinahe vor unterdrückter Freude und in Dracos Kopf lief ein Tagtraum, in dem er Hermine strangulierte, immer und immer wieder ab.

Als sie am Marktplatz ankamen, schrieen sich Menschen wegen des Preises einer Wassermelone an und alte Frau mit Spazierstöcken torkelten durch die Lücken zwischen den einzelnen Ständen.

Draco fiel die Kinnlade runter, als er sich das Getümmel ansah. „Du erwartest von mir, dass ich mich da rein begebe?"

„Ja. Und jetzt komm, beweg dich. Sonst sind alle guten Sachen ausverkauft."

„Zu spät, es sieht so aus, als ob die alte Frau da schon alles hat. Oh, und die alte Hexe da drüben hat die Hälfte davon gestohlen.", stellte Draco laut fest, als zwei ältere Frauen an ihm und Hermine vorbeischlurften.

Die beiden warfen ihm sehr böse Blicke zu und eine von ihnen versuchte, ihn mit ihrem Stock vor den Kopf zu schlagen. Draco duckte sich und fluchte laut. Hermine entschuldigte sich für seine Worte und erklärte, dass er nicht ganz richtig im Kopf sei. Als die beiden außer Hörweite waren, umrundete Draco Hermine.

„Nicht ganz richtig im Kopf? Ich glaube, du verwechselst uns da gerade, du bist hier die merkwürdige!", zischte er. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und ging auf die ersten Stände zu.

Als er ihr nicht folgte, drehte sie sich um und ging zurück zu ihm. „Was ist los? Hast du Angst?"

„Ja.", sagte Draco, als eine weitere Dame an ihnen vorbeiging. Er zeigte auf sie: „Ich habe Angst vor ihr."

„Draco!"

„Sie wird versuchen, mich zu schlagen, so wie die letzte Mug- au, die Hexe es getan hat. Au!" Hermine hatte ihm mit ihrem Ellbogen in die Rippen gestoßen und die alte Frau hatte ihn mit ihrem Stock am Schienbein erwischt.

„Geschieht dir Recht. Jetzt komm endlich.", sagte Hermine, als die Frau weitergegangen war.

„Ne, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich warte hier." Draco schaute sich um und erblickte einen großen Felsbrocken, der zur Dekoration in einem Garten stand. „Siehst du? Auf diesem netten, kleinen Stein. Ich werde nicht weglaufen."

„Sondern wieder ins Gefängnis kommen, wegen unerlaubten Betretens?", schnappte Hermine. Sie wusste, dass das nicht so ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, aber es störte sie nicht im geringsten. Es funktionierte; Draco war blitzschnell neben ihr.

„Weißt du was? Ich denke, ich kann genau so gut mitkommen. Es könnte sicherer sein, sich mit dir in dem Gewühl zu befinden als hier all diesen gemeinen alten Hexen ausgesetzt zu sein."

„Es könnte.", sagte Hermine sarkastisch.

* * *

Hermine nahm einen Bund Möhren und betrachtete sie, dann wandte sie sich an den Besitzer des Stands und bezahlte. Sie drehte sich um und gab Draco die erstandene Ware. Er zog eine Grimasse und warf die Möhren zu den anderen Sachen in den Korb, den Hermine ihn tragen lies.

„Das Gefängnis ist besser als das hier, warum schreit er mich so an?" Draco bemühte sich, mit Hermine Schritt zu halten. Sie lachte über seine Ahnungslosigkeit und antwortete:

„Weil er dir seine Artischocken verkaufen möchte, die er da in seiner Hand hat." Draco blickte über seine Schulter nach hinten und sah den Mann, der jetzt einem anderen irgendetwas vors Gesicht hielt und ihn anschrie, so wie zuvor Draco.

„Arti-was? Ich denke, ich verzichte, danke." Es sah sich weiter um und entdeckte zwei ältere Damen, die ihnen entgegenkamen. „Kannst du mir einen gefallen tun und mich verstecken?"

Was?"

„Diese Frauen da drüben gucken mich so komisch an."

„Sie gucken dich überhaupt nicht an."

„Oh nein, die gucken. Du kannst das nicht beurteilen. Beide schreien ‚Muss dich töten! Werde dich töten! In ihren Köpfen, natürlich."

„Du Idiot.", sagte Hermine, als die Frauen an ihnen vorbeigingen, sich Draco überhaupt nicht bewusst. „Denkst du wirklich, dass jeder dich immer und überall bemerkt?"

„Natürlich tun sie das. Darum will mich auch jede Frau auf dieser Welt umbringen."

„Nein, jede Frau auf der Welt will dich umbringen, weil du ein Mistkerl bist."

„Autsch, das tat weh. Wie lange hast du gebraucht, um dir das auszudenken?"

„Dreimillionen Millisekunden."

„Das wären – hey! Pass auf wo du langgehst!" Draco schwang zur Seite und erblickte ein kleines Mädchen, das nervös zu ihm hoch sah. „Oh, ich wollte nich-"

Aber es war zu spät. Das kleine Mädchen weinte bereits lauthals. Hermine schlug Draco auf den Kopf und begann, ihn anzuschreien, weil er so rücksichtslos war. Draco erwiderte, dass alle Frauen ihm immer die Schuld gaben, weil er überhaupt existierte. Erst als eine wütend aussehende Mutter Draco scharf in die Schulter kniff, hörten sie auf, einander anzubrüllen.

„Warum weint meine Tochter?"

„Naja, wissen Sie, ich habe sie aus Versehen angeschrieen, weil-"

„Warum haben Sie meine Tochter angeschrieen?"

„Darauf wollte ich gerade zu sprechen kommen.", murrte Draco abwesend. Aber die Frau hörte ihm nicht zu, sie wandte sich an Hermine und zischte:

„Bitte sagen Sie Ihrem Mann, dass er denken sollte, bevor er spricht."

„Wir sind nicht verheiratet.", sagte Hermine schnell. Draco machte einen gespielt verletzten Blick und erhielt dafür einen weiteren Schlag, diesmal auf seinen Arm.

„Aber sie streiten, als wären sie's."

Die Frau nahm die Hand ihrer Tochter und stolzierte wütend davon. Draco sah Hermine finster an. „Weißt du was? Ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach, schwul zu werden."

„Wirklich. Also ich kenne da zufällig jemanden -"

„Das war ein Witz! Also wirklich, du bist viel zu ernst, du musst ernsthaft damit aufhören, so ernst zu sein und mal ein bisschen lockerer werden."

„Ernsthaft?"

„J- Sei still!", motzte Draco. Hermine bedankte sich bei dem Mann, dem die gerade Äpfel und Birnen abgekauft hatte, und eilte zum Ende des Markts. „Du bist fertig, richtig?"

„Ja."

„Gut, ich will jetzt einen Kaffee."

„Bitte?"

„Bitte was?"

„Sag bitte, oder du kriegst keinen." Hermine ging zu einem Stand und bestellte zwei Kaffee. Die Frau reichte ihr die Becher mit einem „Bitteschön."

Hermine drehte sich zu Draco um und wartete. Er streckte seine Hand aus, aber sie gab ihm keinen Kaffee. „Was?"

„Du hast immer noch nicht ‚bitte' gesagt."

„Ein wunderschönes Bitte mit einer Kirsche oben drauf?"

„Das ist besser." Hermine gab ihm einen Becher und sie machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

* * *

So, diesmal ging's echt schnell... wenn ihr auch gute Gründe habt, warum ich das nächste Kapitel besonders schnell oder an einem bestimmten Tag hochladen sollte oder ihr auch ne Widmung haben wollt, dann lasst es mich einfach wissen! ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt #grins# 


	9. Briefe aus Hogwarts

Kapitel acht – Briefe aus Hogwarts

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag gegen Mittag die Küche betrat, saß eine Eule auf dem Küchentisch, zwei Briefe an ihre Beine gebunden.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. „Wie lange wartest du denn schon? Tut mir leid."

Sie eilte herüber um der Eule den Brief vom Bein zu nehmen, und nachdem sie dies getan hatte, plusterte die Eule ihre Flügel auf und flog davon. Hermine starrte ihr für einen Augenblick nach, dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Briefumschlägen zu.

Einer der Umschläge war an sie adressiert, der andere an Malfoy. Neugierig drehte Hermine sie herum und sah das auf sie gestanzte Hogwarts Emblem. „Jetzt macht es Sinn."

„Was mach Sinn?", kam Dracos Stimme aus Richtung der Treppen. Kurz darauf betrat er die Küche mit sehr verschlafenem Blick.

„Wir haben beide einen Brief auf Hogwarts gekriegt. Ich hatte mich gefragt, warum dir jemand schreiben würde und wie er wusste, dass du hier bist, aber", Hermine gab Draco seinen Brief, „jetzt macht es Sinn."

„Ach so, also ist McGonagall genau so wie Dumbledore war. Immer über alles informiert."

„Ich denke, dass Katharine es ihr erzählt hat.", sagte Hermine langsam. „Ich frage mich, was los ist."

„Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden."

Draco begann, seinen Brief aufzureißen, und kurz nachdem er angefangen hatte, tat Hermine dasselbe. Sie zog ihren Brief auf dem Umschlag und las laut vor:

_ Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_ es freut mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie zur Hogwarts Wiedervereinigung, die wir für alle in Ihrem ehemaligen Jahrgang vorbereitet haben, eingeladen wurden. Die Wiedervereinigung wird in der Großen Halle in Hogwarts stattfinden und am 30. September um 19:00 Uhr beginnen. Selbstverständlich ist es Ihnen gestattet, Ihren Partner mitzubringen, auch wenn dieser nicht aus Ihrem Jahrgang oder aus Ihrer Schule ist._

_Ich hoffe, Sie begrüßen zu dürfen,_

_ Professor Sprout_

Hermine sah von ihrem Brief auf und stellte fest, dass Draco sie irgendwie komisch ansah. „Was?"

„Ich nehme nicht an, dass du es mir ersparen wirst, von allen verspottet zu werden, weil ich mich in deiner Obhut befinde, oder?" Dracos Blick war schmerzerfüllt. Hermine saß sich hin und dachte für einen Moment darüber nach.

Sie stellte fest, dass sie zusammen hingehen müssten, denn er befand sich in der Tat in ihrer Obhut und sie konnte die Tatsache, dass sie ‚auf ihn aufpassen' musste nicht einfach unter den Tisch kehren.

„Wir müssen nicht hingehen."

„Doch, müssen wir."

„Warum?"

„Weil du die Zauberei-Ministerin bist. Was werde die Leute tun, wenn sie erfahren, dass die Ministerin solche Sachen wie zu ihrer Hogwarts Wiedervereinigung zu gehen vernachlässigt? Und ich muss gehen, weil du deiner ‚Aufsichtspflicht' nachkommen musst."

„Mist!", zischte Hermine, da er Recht hatte. Dann grinste sie. „Ich könnte dich immer noch nach Azkaban zurückschicken."

Draco wurde um einiges bleicher, aber dann lachte er. „Nein, das würdest du nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, aus dem du mich vor den Dementoren gerettet hast."

Hermine gähnte ausgiebig und stand auf. „In Ordnung, wir gehen. Aber unglücklicher Weise, und zwar für uns beide, wirst du mit mir kommen müssen."

Sie schauderte und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Nach einem Augenblick entdeckte sie Lavender, die vor der Tür stand. Hermine eilte herüber und machte auf.

„Hallo! Tut mir leid, seit wann bist du schon da?"

„Noch nicht lange. Ich habe noch nicht mal geklingelt, da hast du schon geöffnet.", antwortete Lavender und blickte an Hermine vorbei ins Haus. Diese machte schnell einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ ihre Freundin ein.

Sie folgte Lavender ins Wohnzimmer und hielt plötzlich inne. Sie wollte Lavender nicht erklären müssen, warum Draco Malfoy in ihrer Küche war, daher griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. Dieser hielt Draco davon ab, die Küche zu verlassen, sodass sie ihn nicht sehen oder hören würden.

„Wie geht's dir so?", fragte Hermine als sie und Lavender sich hinsetzten. Lavenders Gesicht zierte ein breites Lächeln.

„Er hat mir 'nen Antrag gemacht!"

„Wer?"

„Dean!"

„Ach ja, richtig.", sagte Hermine schnell, wobei sie hoffte, dass die Aufregung der anderen Frau dafür sorgte, dass diese Hermines Zauberspruch nicht bemerkt hatte. „Wirklich, das ist wunderbar. Wann hat er dich gefragt?"

„Gestern Nacht. Wir haben draußen in der Dämmerung gepicknickt und er hat den Ring in meinen Wein getan. Es war so romantisch!"

„Wow, ihr beide passt so gut zueinander.", sagte Hermine. Lavender lächelte und hielt Hermine ihre Hand hin, sodass diese den Diamantring bewundern konnte.

„Er ist traumhaft, Lav."

„Oh! Hast du schon von Harry und Ginny gehört?" Lavender zog plötzlich eine Schnute. „Was sag ich da bloß? Natürlich hast du, du bist ihre beste Freundin."

„Ja, Harry ist in der Nacht, in der er sie gefragt hat, vorbeigekommen, noch bevor sie essen waren, und hat mich gefragt, ob Ginny der Ring gefallen würde.", antwortete Hermine.

„Wie sieht er aus?"

„Naja, ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das sagen sollte, vielleicht möchte Ginny das selbst tun, wenn wir diese Wiedervereinigung haben."

„Nee, ich wird ihn ihr jetzt zeigen.", ertönte Ginnys Stimme. „Ich bin in die Küche appariert, aber-"

Hermine schüttelte kräftig ihren Kopf, während Lavender immer noch Ginny ansah. „Aber ich habe eure Stimmen hier gehört."

Hermine lächelte ihre Freundin für die schnelle Ausrede dankbar an. Sie wusste, sie hätte so etwas wie ‚-aber ich konnte dir Tür nicht öffnen' oder ‚-aber Draco hat gesagt, du hättest die Tür verhext.' gesagt.

Ginny grinste und eilte zu Lavender herüber, wo sie dann beide den jeweils anderen Ring bequietschten. Hermine betrachtete die beiden ein wenig betrübt, aber als diese wieder in ihre Richtung sahen, war erneut ein Lächeln in Hermines Gesicht zu erblicken.

„Oh Gin, der Ring ist sooo schön! Aber ich komm' nicht drauf, was für ein Stein das ist."

Hermine unterdrückte ihr Lachen, als Ginny sich aufrecht hinsetzte und mit künstlich tiefer und ernster Stimme sprach: „Erinnerst du dich noch, was mit Voldemort passiert ist, nachdem Harry ihn zerstört hatte?"

Lavender dachte kurz nach und sog dann die Luft ein. Sie schlug ihre Hände vor ihren Mund, als Ginny nickte. „Ja, ich denke, man könnte den Stein als seine Seele bezeichnen – wenn er eine hatte. Ist er nicht hübsch?"

„Aber er ist gefährlich! Was, wenn er wieder besitzt von dir ergreift? Oder dich verletzt?

„Das kann er nicht. Er ist nicht in der Lage, irgendetwas zu tun, er ist nicht länger menschlich. Er ist nur noch eine Seele, gefangen in einem Stein.", sagte Ginny ernst, als Lavender ängstlich ihre Hand nahm um den Ring genauer zu betrachten.

Die drei Frauen plauderten noch eine Weile, bis Lavender abwesend auf ihre Uhr sah. Sie stand abrupt auf und rief: „Oh nein, wir treffen uns mit Deans Eltern in eineinhalb Stunden und ich bin noch überhaupt nicht fertig!"

Ginny und Hermine standen auf und umarmten sie beide. „Viel Glück!"

„Bis die Tage."

Nachdem Lavender mit dem üblichen ‚pop' disappariert war, wartete Hermine noch einen kurzen Augenblick, dann murmelte sie den Gegenspruch für die Küchentür.

Keine Sekunde später erschien Draco in der Türöffnung; er sah sehr wütend aus. „Warum hast du das gemacht?"

„Weil ich nicht versuchen wollte, Lav zu überzeugen, warum ausgerechnet du in meiner Küche bist.", sagte Hermine schnell und setzte sich neben Ginny. „Und wenn du wirklich da raus gewollt hättest, dann hättest du apparieren können, oder warst du nicht intelligent genug, um darauf zu kommen?"

„Natürlich hab' ich daran gedacht. Aber ich dachte, dass du das nicht gemacht hättest, wenn du nicht unbedingt gewollt hättest, dass in der Küche bin. Also hab ich gewartet.", sagte Draco säuerlich. Hermine versuche, ihr Lächeln zu verbergen und sie konnte hören, wie Ginny ihr Lachen unterdrückte. Draco starrte sie zornig an und verließ dann den Raum.

Ginny grinste. „Wie süß, die große böse Schlange hat den Wünschen einer Muggel-Geborenen gehorcht."

„Ja genau, und als nächstes wird er frühstück machen und es mir ans Bett bringen. Ich denke nicht; meiner Meinung nach hat er irgendwas vor.", sagte Hermine, während sich ihre Augen verengten. Ginny lachte und sagte in spottendem Tonfall:

„Er? Etwas vorhaben? Niemals, ich glaube nicht, dass er auch nur davon träumen würde."

„So wie er auch nie davon träumen würde, aus diesem Haus zu kommen?"

„Ähm ja, genau so.", sagte Ginny. Ein lautes Räuspern kam aus Richtung der Treppen und die beiden Frauen drehten ihre Köpfe herum, sodass sie Draco sehen konnten, der dort stand und aufgebraust aussah.

„Denkt ihr zwei, dass ihr diese liebenswürdigen Unterhaltungen über mich vielleicht für euch behalten könnt?"

„Das haben wir.", schnapte Hermine und funkelte ihn an. Draco täuschte einen überraschten Ausdruck vor.

„Hätte mich täuschen können."

„Eine Menge Dinge können dich täuschen."

„Au! Ich hab noch nie zuvor so eine scharfzüngige Gryffindor getroffen." Draco täuschte einen geschockten Blick vor. Hermine zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger, er erwiderte die Geste und verschwand dann die Treppen hinauf.

Hermine wandte sich wieder Ginny zu, auf deren Gesicht nun ein leicht besorgter Ausdruck lag. „Was?"

„Ich würde vorsichtig sein, wenn ich du wäre. Du könntest ernsthaft Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenn du dich einem Malfoy gegenüber so verhältst."

„Wegen ihm? Ich glaube nicht, dass er mich misshandeln würde. Er weiß dass ich es in jeder Sache mit ihm aufnehmen kann, darum kann er sich mit mir abfinden.", schlussfolgerte Hermine. Ginny zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Du hast schon in so kurzer Zeit dieses Urteil fällen können?"

„Du hast gefragt, wie du weißt.", erinnerte Hermine ihre Freundin.

„Ja ja. Aber wie bist du so schnell zu dieser Antwort gekommen?"

„Wer weiß das schon? Ich jedenfalls nicht."

„Wirklich?", brüllte Dracos Stimme von oben. „Das wäre das erste Mal."

„Es gibt ein erstes Mal für alles, du Schwachkopf!", schrie Hermine zurück. Ginny runzelte die Stirn und stand auf. „Gehst du schon?"

„Mmh. Mum und ich gehen heute Nachmittag nach Irland.", sagte Ginny seufzend. Hermine sah sie an.

„Warum?"

„Wegen dem Ort für unsere Hochzeit. Ich wollte dich bitten, mitzukommen, aber Mum meinte, sie wolle auch irgendwie an den Planungen beteiligt sein, und sie liebt Irland, also passte das ganz gut." Ginny umarmte Hermine zum Abschied und fügte, bevor sie verschwand, noch hinzu: „Bis Donnerstag."

Hermine ging leise nach oben. Sie wollte sich für das, was er vorhin gesagt hatte, an Draco rächen. Sie dachte, dass es ihn ausreichend aus der Fassung brachte, wenn sie ihn überraschte, so dass sie über ihn herziehen konnte ohne dass er ihr Bemerkungen entgegen warf.

Sie schlich den Flur herunter und an der Tür zu ihrem Zimmer vorbei, dann hielt sie inne und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Ihre Tür war angelehnt, aber Hermine erinnerte sich eindeutig daran, diese geschlossen zu haben, so dass Draco nicht auf irgendwelche Gedanken kommen und sich umsehen würde. Offensichtlich hatte er diese Gedanken aber auch trotz geschlossener Tür gehabt.

Hermine öffnete langsam die Tür und sah Draco, der vor ihrer Kommode stand und die Schublade mit ihrer Unterwäsche geöffnet hatte. Hermine fauchte wütend darüber, dass er ihrer Regeln einfach missachtete.

„Hallo? Was zum Teufel macht du in meinem Schlafzimmer, und die Betonung liegt hier ganz eindeutig am ‚meinem'.", fragte Hermine erzürnt. Draco wandte sich schuldbewusst um, wobei er immer noch einen roten String in der Hand hielt.

„Ähm… hallo. Ich habe nur... nach meiner Brille gesucht." Dracos Versuch, eine Ausrede für sein Verhalten zu finden, scheiterte.

„Tatsächlich? In meinem Unterwäschefach?", fragte Hermine schmerzhaft ruhig, aber Draco konnte die Wut in ihrer Stimme hören. „Ich wusste noch nicht mal, dass du eine Lesebrille hast. Hast du sie in Azkaban gekriegt, zusammen mit einer Zahnbürste als Extra-Prämie?"

Draco zuckte beim Gedanken an Azkaban zusammen. Ein nervöses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Ok, vielleicht habe ich wirklich nur sehen wollen, was du unter deinen feinen Roben so trägst."

„Draco! Raus aus meinem Zimmer, sofort!", zischte Hermine. Obwohl sie versuchte, zu verhindern, dass sie rot anlief, passierte genau dies. Allerdings nicht, weil Draco versucht hatte, ihr zu „schmeicheln", sondern auf Grund der Tatsache, dass er ihre Unterwäsche durchwühlt hatte. „Jetzt!"

Draco grinste dieses Mal aufrichtig. Er ging langsam auf sie zu und hielt vor der Tür an. Hermine zeigte direkt aus dieser hinaus hinter sich. „Geh!"

„Ich geh' ja schon." Draco hielt den String hoch, den er immer noch in seiner Hand hielt. „Fühl dich frei, mal in diesen Dingern zu modeln. Wann immer du möchtest."

Hermine schnappte sich den String und schob Draco aus ihrem Zimmer, dann schlug sie ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

* * *

Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, dass es dieses Mal so lange gedauert hat (falls es jemanden interessiert: erst musste ich einen Haufen Klausuren schreiben... ja und dann war die WM, und da ich als Volunteer tätig war, bleib mir nicht wirklich Zeit, um nen Computer zu benutzen und was anderes zu tun, als meine Mails zu checken... die meiste Zeit war ich eh nur noch zum Schlafen zu hause #lach#) Naja, da jetzt Ferien sind, hoffe ich, wieder mehr Zeit zu finden, um weiterzuübersetzten. 

Please forgive me! Oh, and review 'bettel'


	10. Winkelgasse

Kapitel neun – Winkelgasse

Dienstag und Mittwoch vergingen langsam und die Trennung von ihrer Arbeit wurde für Hermine immer unerträglicher. Sie wusste, dass sie es nicht riskieren konnte, arbeiten zu gehen, denn Draco würde nun mal nicht so dumm sein und einfach Däumchen drehend herumsitzen und darauf warten, dass seine Schul-Feindin von der Arbeit nach Hause kam. Nein, er würde fliehen und irgendwo weit weg sein, und Hermine hätte die Schuld zu tragen.

Hermine kontaktierte Nicole erneut und sagte ihr, dass sie in Verbindung bleiben würden, Hermine allerdings von zu Hause aus arbeiten müsste. Nicole schickte ihr immer wieder Unterlagen nach Hause, aber Hermine bearbeitete diese so schnell, dass sie meistens versuchte, die Zeit zum Vorübergehen zu zwingen, stets in der Hoffnung, das etwas Wichtiges geschehen würde, so dass sie mehr Arbeit zu erledigen hätte.

Als Hermine Donnerstag Morgen die Küche betrat und gerade den Kühlschrank öffnen wollte, bemerkte sie ihren Brief aus Hogwarts, der immer noch auf der Bank lag. „Och nee!"

„Was?", fragte Draco, der gerade in die Küche stolperte. Er setzte sich hin und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Hermine verbarg ein Lächeln und wandte sich ihm zu.

„Weißt du, du hast die seltsame Angewohnheit, immer in den Raum zu kommen, wenn ich irgendwas zu mir selbst sage." Draco sah sie mit einer in die Höhe gezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Und hier sitz' ich und denke, dass du hinten im Kopf Augen hast.", sagte er und musterte sie gründlich.

Hermine lachte. „Nein. Ich bin keine Mutter, oder?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste, aber... hä? Was meinst du damit, dass du noch keine Mutter bist? Was hat das mit Augen im Hinterkopf zu tun?" Draco runzelte die Stirn und sein Kopf rutsche von seinen Händen und landete beinahe auf dem Tisch. Hermine kicherte.

„Einige Mütter sagen ihren Kindern, dass sie sich auch hinter ihrem Rücken benehmen sollen, weil sie mit ihren Augen auch nach hinten sehen können."

„Oh, richtig." Draco sah leicht verwirrt aus. „Meine Mutter hat so was nie zu mir gesagt, es war mein Vater, der versprochen hat, mich zu verfluchen falls ich irgendetwas falsch machen sollte."

Hermine achtete darauf, dass ihr Gesicht ausdruckslos war und sagte nicht als Antwort auf seine Bemerkung. Draco hob den Kopf an und lächelte Hermine auf beruhigende Weise zu. „Tut mir leid. Ich hatte nicht beabsichtigt, dafür zu sorgen, dass du dich unwohl fühlst.

„Dann hast du das Unbeabsichtigte geschafft."

„Na ja, dass ist lange her. Er ist tot.", sagte Draco verbittert.

Hermine beschloss, das Thema zu wechseln. „Wir müssen heute in die Winkelgasse."

„Hä?"

„Wir. Müssen. Heu-"

„Ich weiß, was du gesagt hast.", unterbrach Draco sie, „Ich meinte ‚hä' im Sinne von ‚warum'."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und antwortete: „Weil Samstag die Wiedervereinigung ist."

„Und?"

„Ich brauche ein Kleid."

„Bestimmt hast du schon eins?"

Hermine rollte erneut mit den Augen. Sie verließ die Küche, wobei sie etwas murmelte, dass sich in Dracos Ohren sehr nach „Begriffsstutziger Idiot" anhörte.

„He, ich kann nichts dafür. Ich wurde so geborgen, wie ich bin.", rief er ihr hinterher.

„Wirklich? Du hast tatsächlich so ausgesehen, als du geboren wurdest?", rief Hermine zurück. „Deine arme Mutter."

„Ja, sie hat gesagt, dass ich von all meinen Schwestern die merkwürdigste war." Er stand auf und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo er gerade noch Hermines Gestalt die Treppe nach oben verschwinden sah.

„Ich weiß warum.", antwortete sie. „Weil du das hässlichste Mädchen bist, das sie je zur Welt gebracht hat."

„Oh, danke, Hermine."

„Mist! Ich hab' dir gerade ein Kompliment gemacht, oder?", fauchte Hermine, als sie begriffen hatte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Sie blickte die Treppen runter und sah Draco über sie lachen.

„Ein seltsames, aber es war definitiv ein Kompliment."

„Naja, kann ich dich warnen?", fragte Hermine so unschuldig wie möglich. Draco zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und Hermine fuhr fort: „Ich dachte nur, dass ich dir sagen sollte, dass Moody durchs Wohnzimmerfenster sieht und sich fragt, warum sich ein Frettchen in meinem Haus befindet."

Draco wurde bleich. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, warf er einen Blick in Richtung der Fenster, nur um dort einen Vogel auf dem Sims zu sehen, der seicht zwitscherte. Hermine wurde von einer Welle Heiterkeit überrannt.

„Hmm... ich frage mich, wo er hin ist? Vielleicht ist er zur Hintertür gegangen, um es für mich loszuwerden.", gelang es ihr zwischen zwei Lachattacken zu sagen. Draco starrte sie finster an und zeigte ihr den Mittelfinger.

Hermine erwiderte die beleidigende Geste und ging in ihr Zimmer, immer noch gnadenlos über Dracos hoffnungslose Furcht vor Moody lachend. Als sie wieder das Wohnzimmer betrat, trug sie eine schwarze Robe unter ihrem Mantel.

„Mach schon! Ich will nicht den ganzen Tag in der Winkelgasse sein."

„Aber ich möchte heute überhaupt nicht dort sein.", beschwerte Draco sich vergeblich. Hermine ging zum Kamin und wollte gerade eine handvoll Flohpulver aus dem Töpfchen nehmen, als sie inne hielt und sich ihren Vorrat ansah.

„Mist! Ich muss heute unbedingt neues kaufen. Erinner' mich daran, ja?"

Draco stöhnte bloß und verschränkte stur seine Arme vor der Brust. Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte ungeduldig: „Du wirst zu erst gehen."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich dann sicher sein kann, dass du auch wirklich kommst."

„Was ist, wenn ich weglaufe, sobald ich angekommen bin?", fragte Draco. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, was er gesagt hatte, er hatte es einfach gesagt.

Hermines Augen verengten sich auf gefährliche Weise, als sie sich zu Draco beugte und wütend zischte: „Willst du wirklich wissen, was ich mit dir machen würde, wenn ich dich dann finde?"

„Falls du mich findest.", berichtigte Draco sie selbstgefällig. Er hatte nicht begriffen, dass Hermine nicht mehr die Lieblingsschülerin aller Lehrer war, und dass es ihr nichts mehr ausmachte, Magie gegen Menschen einzusetzen.

Hermine blinzelte noch nicht einmal, als er das sagte, sie schüttelte nur Furcht einflößend den Kopf. „Nein, wenn."

Dracos Stirn runzelte sich und er beschloss, dass es Zeit war, damit aufzuhören, Hermine zu drängen. Er wusste nicht, wo bei ihr die Grenze lag und er wollte es auch nicht wirklich herausfinden. „In Ordnung. Ich denke, ich werde einfach auf dich warten, wenn ich im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen bin."

Hermine richtete sich gerade auf und begutachtete ihn einen Moment lang, dann grinste sie: „Das solltest du tun."

Draco griff eine handvoll Flohpulver, warf es in die Flammen und wartete, bis sie grün wurden. Dann stieg er ins Feuer und rief deutlich: „Winkelgasse."

Sobald er verschwunden war, folge Hermine ihm schnell, nur für den Fall, dass er nicht einsah, zu was sie fähig war wenn sie ihn fangen müsste.

Als sie im Tropfenden Kessel aus dem Kamin stieg, fiel ihr Blick auf Draco, der unmittelbar neben der Feuerstelle stand. „Siehst du? Ich habe auf dich gewartet, du brauchst mich also definitiv nicht zu verletzten."

„Ich wusste, dass dir ein Licht aufgehen würde."

„Aber ich dachte, ich sollte vom Licht fern bleiben?", fragte Draco gespielt unschuldig. Hermine zog ihn aus dem Pub und machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, zu antworten.

Draußen angekommen zückte Hermine ihren Zauberstab und zählte vom Mülleimer aus, der gegen die Mauer gelehnt positioniert worden war, drei Ziegelsteine nach oben und zwei zur Seite. Nachdem sie dies getan hatte, trat sie einen Schritt zurück und wartete darauf, dass ein Loch in der Mauer erschien.

Als der Durchgang groß genug war, wandte sie sich zu Draco um und deutete mit ihrem Kopf in Richtung der Gasse. „Los jetzt, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

„Du meinst, du hast nicht ewig Zeit. Ich brauche nichts."

„Oh doch, das tust du.", korrigierte Hermine ihn. Innerlich zerplatze sie fast vor Lachen, als sie den entsetzten Blick auf Dracos Gesicht sah. „Ich habe zugesehen, als du deine Klamotten eingepackt hast, du hast nichts angemessenes-"

„Nein! Ich weigere mich, ich meins Ernst, ich WEIGERE mich!", rief Draco entschlossen. Hermine brachte ihn zum Schweigen und versuchte, die seltsamen Blicke zu vermeiden, die man ihnen auf Grund von Dracos Zornausbruch zuwarf.

„Stell dich nicht so an!"

In dem Moment hörte Hermine eine andere Frau genau das gleiche sagen. Sie drehte sich um und war überrascht, Ginny und Harry aus einem benachbarten Laden kommen zu sehen.

Ginny sah sich ebenfalls um, um herauszufinden, wer gerade zur gleichen Zeit die gleichen Worte benutzt hatte. Ihre Augen machten bei Hermine halt, die immer noch mitten auf der Straße stand und offensichtlich ihren Drang zu Lachen bekämpfte. „Hermine!"

Ginny nahm Harrys Arm und zog ihn mit sich in Richtung Hermine und Draco. Die beiden Frauen umarmten sich und Ginny fragte: „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich habe so das Gefühl, das wir aus dem gleichen Grund hier sind wie ihr zwei.", brummte Draco verbittert. Harry richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn.

„Angemessene Klamotten für die Wiedervereinigung kaufen?"

„Jo. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Hermine denkt, dass ich auch etwas brauche.", bemerkte Draco. Harry lachte.

„Ebenfalls."

Ginny und Hermine tauschten einen Blick aus, der nur eines besagte: ‚Jetzt reden sie vernünftig miteinander?' Hermine zuckte mit ihren Schultern, dann hatte sie eine Idee.

„Wenn ihr zwei dir Vorstellung, mit uns einkaufen zu gehen, so sehr hasst, dann müsst ihr nicht."

„Was?", fragte Ginny laut, sagte aber nichts weiter, als sie einen scharfen Blick von Hermine erhalten hatte. Sie wusste, wann Hermine etwas Verschmitztes plante.

Die beiden Männer wandten sich Hermine zu und runzelten die Stirn. Harry fragte neugierig: „Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine, dass ihr nicht mit uns einkaufen müsst." Hermine verdrängte das Lächeln, das sich auf ihrem Gesicht zeigen wollte. Draco verstand plötzlich, was sie sagen wollte. „Aber stattdessen sollen wir zusammen einkaufen."

„Was? Also anstatt von meiner Verlobten durch die Läden gehetzt zu werden, soll ich nichts tun – ich meine, mit Malfoy einkaufen?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Hermine gestatte es sich selbst, zu lächeln und nickte.

„Ja, ich denke, dass ist es, worauf ich hinaus wollte."

Hermine rechnete nicht damit, dass die beiden ihr Angebot annehmen würden. Sie hatte diese Idee nur geäußert, um sie zu ärgern. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung sahen Draco und Harry sich kurz an, gewichteten beide kurz die Vor- und Nachteile dieses Vorschlags, dann grinsten sie Hermine an und Harry sagte verschlagen: „Okay. Wir treffen uns dann wieder im Tropfenden Kessel, um... mmh, was denkst du?"

„Fünf?", bot Draco hilfreich an.

„Fünf ist gut. Bis dann."

Die beiden Männer drehten sich um und gingen in die andere Richtung davon. Hermine blieb einen Moment stehen, dann schloss sie zu Ginny auf. „Ich wurde gerade ausgetrickst, oder?"

Ginny nickte. „Ich denke schon. Aber ist ja auch nicht weiter wichtig. Harry wäre am Ende des Tages im St. Mungos gelandet, wenn er sich weiterhin so beschwert hätte."

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie zustimmen."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie wirklich einkaufen werden. Wahrscheinlich werden sie eher in den Quidditch Laden oder so gehen."

„Wenigstens nerven sie uns dann nicht. Wir haben noch fünf Stunden Zeit um zu shoppen bis zum Umfallen."

Hermine und Ginny betraten den Tropfenden Kessel um halb fünf, wie sie es geplant hatten, um sehen zu können, wo die Männer ihre Zeit verbracht hatten.

Während sie die Taschen neben sich auf den Boden stellte, setzte Hermine sich hin und sah zu, wie Ginny ihre Getränke bestellte. Als sie Hermine gegenüber Platz genommen hatte, lachte sie immer noch über das, was Hermine ihr zuvor erzählt hatte.

„Was hast du dann mit ihm gemacht?", fragte sie, während sie sich einige Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischte. „Ich meine, du kannst ihn damit einfach nicht davon kommen lassen."

„Ich war zu geschockt und verlegen, um irgendetwas anderes als ‚raus aus meinem Zimmer!' zu sagen. Ich kann nicht fassen was für Nerven er hat.", antwortete Hermine und nahm einen Schluck Goldlackwasser.

Ginny starrte sie überrascht an. „Nichts?"

„Noch nichts.", bemerkte Hermine gerissen. Ginny kicherte vergnügt.

„Hermine, wenn du durchtrieben aussiehst, dann frage ich mich echt immer, warum du nicht nach Slytherin gekommen bist."

Hermine lächelte Ginny warm an. Sie sah sich im Pub um, es war bald Viertel vor fünf. Sie wusste, dass die Jungen nicht mehr allzu weit weg sein würden. Als ihr Blick auf den Kamin fiel, trat Draco gerade daraus hervor.

„Ginny.", stupste Hermine die Frau neben sich an. „Sieh mal, wer da ist."

Draco strich sich seine Robe glatt und trat zur Seite, so dass Harry nach ihm aus dem Kamin treten konnte. Ginny wollte die beiden gerade zu sich herüber rufen, doch Hermine hielt sie mit den Worten „Ich habe 'ne Idee." davon ab.

Flink und geräuschlos eilten Ginny und Hermine aus dem Pub und blieben draußen vor der Tür stehen. Nach kurzer Zeit, als sie sicher sein konnten, dass die Männer sich hingesetzt hatten, betraten sie das Lokal erneut und taten so, als hätten sie ihre Shopping-Tour gerade erst beendet.

Sie gingen zu dem Tisch, an dem Harry und Draco bereits saßen, und es stellte sich heraus, dass es genau derselbe Tisch war, den Ginny und Hermine kurz zuvor verlassen hatten. Es passte perfekt. Hermine öffnete ihren Mund und sagte laut: „Tut uns leid, dass wir zu spät sind.", was dazu führte, dass die Jungen aufsprangen.

Harry lächelte sie an und rutschte auf, so dass Ginny neben ihm sitzen konnte. „Wir wollten gerade einen Suchtrupp losschicken, wir dachten schon, ihr hättet euch verlaufen."

Hermine setzte sich ebenfalls und lächelte. Dann nahm sie das Glas Goldlackwasser, das immer noch vor ihr auf dem Tisch stand. Sie bemühte sich, bei dem Anblick von Schrecken und Verwirrung auf Harrys und Dracos Gesichtern, nicht zu lachen. „Nein, wir waren nicht verirrt. Nur verwirrt waren wir, weil wir uns nicht erklären konnten, warum um alles in der Welt ihr beide aus dem Kamin gekommen seid."

Harry erblasste und sah verzweifelt Draco an, der gefasster aussah als sein Leidensgenosse. Draco seufzte gespielt bedauernd. „Weil die Pflicht uns gerufen hat."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Hermine mit einer nach oben gezogenen Augenbraue. „Mmh, was für eine Pflicht sollte das denn sein? Die Pflicht, dass ihr einkaufen, schlafen oder faulenzen musstet? Oder alternativ – zumindest was dich betrifft – irgendwelche Verpflichtungen den Wachen von Azkaban gegenüber?"

Harry sah zwischen Draco und Hermine hin und her, während er sich fragte, ob Draco darauf noch irgendetwas zu erwidern hatte. Hatte er nicht. Er starrte Hermine an, dann geriet sein Blick ins wanken und er sagte unüberzeugend: „Nein, es war eine andere Verpflichtung."

„Klär mich auf."

„Ähm… es war diese andere."

„Ja, das sagtest du bereits. Aber hättest du wohl auch die Güte, uns mitzuteilen, was genau diese andere Verpflichtung beinhaltet?", drängte Hermine weiter. Draco riskierte einen Blick Richtung Harry und stellte fest, dass dieser noch viel verzweifelter aussah als er selbst.

„Ähm… also, weißt du, das-"

„Hat eine Menge damit zu tun, dass ihr beide die Rechnung für uns bezahlt?", half Hermine ihm aus. Draco sah Harry an, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Er wandte sich daher wieder Hermine zu und seufzte resigniert.

„Ja, ich schätze schon."

* * *

So, und weiter geht's! Bedankt euch bei der absolut ekligen Spinne, die in meinem Badezimmer ist (so eine von diesen kleinen mit total langen Beinen, bloß dass die Beine nicht einfach nur normal lang, sondern so extreeeeeem lang sind!)... naja, jedenfalls hab ich gerade nicht das Bedürfnis, ins Bad zu gehen... also - - > wachbleiben! Tja, und so bin ich früher fertig als ich ursprünglich mal angenommen hatte... gut, die ganzen lieben Reviews, die ich erhalten hab, sind natürlich auch nicht so ganz unschuldig daran! #lach# An dieser Stelle noch einmal vielen Dank! Ich freu mich immer total! (Das ist ne Anspielung, ihr wisst ja, was ihr jetzt zu tun habt, oder?) 


End file.
